


Ours

by sarahdani20



Series: Dream Come True [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahdani20/pseuds/sarahdani20
Summary: Waverly and Nicole prepare for the birth of their first child.





	1. Appointment

Waverly stood in the door way, holding her pregnant belly while watching her wife paint the nursery a baby pink. She still couldn’t believe the fact that she was going to be a mother with her best friend. All her dreams as a little girl were coming true- get married surrounded the people she loved most, buying a house, and starting a family with the love of her life. “Hi honey,” Nicole said while setting the paintbrush down. She was dressed in a ratty old t-shirt and overalls covered in paint. Waverly smiled as she handed Nicole a cup of coffee and leaned in for a kiss.  
“The nursery looks great, I can’t believe we’re going to be moms in just a few short months.” She had such a hard time getting pregnant and she went through 2 miscarriages. She was terrified she was going to mess up this baby and this pregnancy and that they both wouldn’t be able to handle any more loses.  
“I know baby,” Nicole said as she turned to Waverly and grabbed her hand. “You’re going to be an great mother. I’ve seen you with Alice and my heart melts. You love her so much and I know you’ll love our kids even more. There are going to be a few bumps in the road, but I’ll be by your side, supporting you every step of the way,” Nicole took Waverly’s head with her hands and kissed her on the forehead, holding on to her for as long as she can. With all her pregnancy hormones hearing those words made her start to cry. Nicole gave a small smile and embraced her, giving her small kisses on her head and telling her she was going to be great and that she is never alone through all of this. “I love you so much Nicole. You’re my rock and I don’t know what I would do without you, thank you for everything you do for me.” Waverly said through her tears.  
“I’m always here, for better or for worse right?” Nicole held Waverly, running her fingers through her hair while kissing her cheek. “It’s getting late baby, let’s go to bed, we have our monthly appointment tomorrow morning,” Nicole said as she took Waverly by the hand and started walking toward their bathroom. “I love you Waverly Earp, forever and always.”  
******************  
"Waverly honey time to get up we have to be at the doctors in 20 minutes!!"  
Waverly was not a morning person, at all. Especially on top of being pregnant. She was tired. All. The. Time. She loved that she was going to be a mother, but it was really exhausting. But she loved that she wasn't alone through all of it it and that she had a constant support system, between Wynonna, Nicole, Jeremy, and even Doc. Her daily daydreams about this pregnancy journey and the future got interrupted but Nicole standing in their bedroom doorway holding a laundry basket. "C'mon sweetie we gotta go or we're going to be late. Only a few more months until she is born and we have to make sure that you both are healthy," Nicole said with a smile. It took Waverly a few more minutes to finally get herself dressed and ready for the day. She finally made her way downstairs and to find a nice bowl of fruit and yogurt along with a small cup of coffee. The was laundry done and the floor swept and clean. She smiled in awe while her wife did the dishes. She sneakily walked up behind her wife and wrapped her arms around her.  
"Thank you for making me breakfast, for doing the laundry, the dishes, and cleaning the floor. I wish you would've woken me up, so I could've helped a little bit," Waverly said with a small smile.  
Nicole smiled and turned around to give Waverly a kiss on the forehead. "I know how tired you've been honey. I didn't want to wake you, and besides I had a lot of paperwork to get done so I thought I'd get that done and then get the house ready for our small dinner party tonight."  
"Oh shit I forgot about that," Waverly said. Waverly and Nicole invited, Wynonna, Doc, Jeremy, and Robin over for a small dinner party. The only time it seemed that everyone was free and could get together.  
"It's ok we have plenty of time to get ready after we come back from the appointment. Go eat and I'll finish the dishes. We're going to be late now," Nicole said looking at her watch. Waverly smiled and sat at the counter and ate as much as she could before they had to go.  
"Ok baby time to go," Nicole said a she grabbed the keys and hers and Waverly's jacket. They quickly made their way to the car and drove to the doctors office as quickly as they could so they wouldn't be late.  
******************  
They sat in the doctors office, anxiously waiting to be called.  
"I hope nothing is wrong," Waverly whispered, terrified that they would lose this one too.  
"Nothing is wrong baby, I promise. And if there is, we will find a way to get through it together," Nicole kissed her wife on the temple, took her hand and just held and waited to be called. 

"Waverly Earp!" the nurse called. They continued to hold hands as they nervously walked into their ultrasound room.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Agh! Hope you enjoyed! This is the first fan fiction I've ever written. So apologies if it kinda sucks!! I'm super mushy and sorta an old romantic. But feedback would be great and I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Doctor's Office and Dinner Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter about the ultrasound and the dinner party.

Waverly sat at the edge of the ultrasound bed, twiddling with her wedding ring while Nicole signing some paper work from the front desk. “Don’t worry Waves, it’s going to be ok, you both are perfectly healthy.” Nicole gave an encouraging smile and gave Waverly’s thigh a squeeze. “Nicole what if something goes wrong. We’ve been through so much. The last miscarriage was unbearable. What if I miscarry again. Would you still want to stay with me? I know how much you want kids and…” Waverly’s voice faltered and a tear fell from her eye. Nicole put the clipboard down and immediately moved closer to Waverly, wrapping her arm around her waist. “Waverly Earp, I would never leave you. Not under any circumstance. Yes we’ve been through two miscarriages and yes they were absolutely heartbreaking. And there’s absolutely nothing wrong with adopting, being a permanent home for kids who need it.” Nicole said while wiping a tear from Waverly's face. "You're my best friend and I can't live without you. As long as you're living and breathing, that's enough for me. We'll find a way to have kids. I love you, Waverly." Nicole wiped her tears and took Waverly's head into her hands and held her, giving her a gentle kiss on the head. They just sat there, paperwork not finished and still waiting to see the doctor. "Thank you for keeping me optimistic through all of this, honey. You're right, giving birth isn't everything. There are plenty of kids out there that need homes," Waverly said while reaching for a tissue. "You should finish that paperwork before the doctor comes in." Nicole laughed,"You're probably right.” It was a few more minutes before there was a knock on the door and the doctor came in. “Good morning you two. I hope you’re staying warm on this very cold morning,” the doctor said with a smile.  
“We’re trying,” Waverly said and she laid back on the ultrasound table.  
“Ok just lift your shirt up to your chest for me and relax, this might be a little cold,” the doctor said as she put the jelly on her tummy and grabbed the ultrasound wand.  
Nicole took Waverly’s hand and moved a hair from her face, gently stroking her temples with her thumb. Waverly had a tight grip on Nicole’s hand, nervous as she’s ever been. Nicole sensed that and gave her an encouraging smile. They sat there for a few minutes in silence while the doctor looked and observed their ultrasound.  
“Is everything ok, Dr. Kaiser?” Nicole asked.  
“Yes, the good new is that you’re both healthy. But both yours and the babies blood pressure is high. High blood pressure could send you into preterm labor and you’re only at 7 months. If you did go into preterm labor, a baby at 30 weeks would most likely survive but of course with that come more complications; so we want to keep your blood pressure down,” she said and she wiped off the jelly. “I’m going to prescribe you some blood pressure medication and I want you to go on bed rest and drink at least 8 glasses of water a day. Nicole can monitor your blood pressure and if doesn’t go down in about a week come back and we will talk about further treatment. But other than that you’re all set to go,”Dr. K smiled while handing them a the prescription.  
“Thank you and I’ll make sure Waverly doesn’t work too hard,” Nicole said while giving her wife a smirk.  
“I’m sorry but I can’t help it! I love helping and housework!” Everyone gave a small laugh. “Just try to get as much rest was possible. Have a nice day you two.”  
*******************************  
“Ok, doctor said 8 glasses of water a day, so drink up,” Nicole said while handing her wife a glass of water along with some fresh strawberries.  
Waverly sighed, she ironically felt overwhelmed even though she was told to get as much rest as possible.  
“Sweetie, I feel so bad that you’re doing all this work. Please let me help and do something?” Waverly asked with her irresistible puppy dog eyes. Nicole smiled and it took just about everything to tell her no, despite how adorable she was being. “Baby, I- we both don’t want anything happening to this baby. You’re helping me by listening to the doctor and resting,”Nicole said and she leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Waverlys’ lips. Waverly pouted and gave Nicole the ‘if you don’t let me do something I will never have sex with you again look.’ Nicole sighed and finally caved, “Fine, you can help fold laundry. You’re too damn cute to say no to,” Nicole said as she bended to give her the laundry basket and a kiss on the cheek.  
“It’s all in the smile and wave, babe.” Waverly was content that she was at least helping a little bit.  
“Ok you get the rest of the laundry done and I’ll start cooking for the dinner tonight.”  
“Babe we have like 4 hours until the dinner. And besides, you’re not the best cook, so maybe I should do it,” Waverly said with a small smile.  
Nicole stood there for a few, thinking if she should let Waverly cook.  
“Hmm. Ok fine, you’re right. But if I think you’re working too hard than I’m stepping in,” Nicole said, as serious as ever.  
“Great! Help me fold this laundry then so I can get cooking.”  
***********************  
“I brought the whiskey!” Wynonna said and she bursts through the door with Doc.  
“I told Wynonna that one bottle would suffice, but, she decided not to listen,” Doc said while taking off his coat.  
Nicole smiled and rolled her eyes, not surprised in the slightest that Wynonna brought all the whiskey they could ever need.  
“Here let me take your jackets,” Nicole said while reaching for Wynonnas’.  
“Where’s Waverly? Manning the kitchen?”  
“Yes, the doctor told her to stay on bed rest, but, no one can tell Waverly what to do.”  
Wynonna waltzed right into the kitchen and grabbed a glass for her whiskey.  
“How’s it going babygirl? Officer Haughtshot told me you’re supposed to be on bed rest.”  
“Yes I am but, I can’t not sit here and do nothing while everyone does something,” Waverly said while pulling the chicken out of the oven. “Where’s Jeremy and Robin?  
“Don’t know, we were all going to carpool but they said they’d meet us there later, so…” Wynonna set down the glass and symboled with her fingers that they were having sex. Waverly gave a small laugh, “Well we still have to wait for the potatoes to finish cooking so we have about 5 minutes.” Waverly took off the apron and went to join Nicole and Doc in the living room.  
“How’s Alice doing?”Nicole asked while putting an arm around Waverly.  
Doc set down the whiskey, “She’s doing great, she’s starting to walk. It’s scaring me how fast she is growing up.”  
“First thing she grabbed on the coffee table was a shot glass. Like mother like daughter,” Wynonna said while holding up her glass. She received looks from everyone. “Kidding, I’m kidding, I promise.”  
“Knock knock!”Jeremy said as he held open the door for Robin. “Sorry we’re late, we went to grab a baby present,” Robin said, holding up a cute onesie that read, ‘I love my mommies!’  
“Ohh, so you weren’t doing..” Wynonna mumbled  
“What? No Wynonna,”Jeremy said with a sigh.  
“Well, dinners ready, so take a seat everyone!” Waverly said.  
“Babe, let me help you with that,” Nicole nervously said, while taking the heavy bowl of roast potatoes from her.  
“Honey I got it, I’m not completely useless.”  
“I know, but please, let me help?”  
Waverly sighed and gave her hand a squeeze, letting her know that she appreciated it.  
***************  
The dinner party went great, and everyone left, full and happy.  
“That went well,” Nicole said while handing Waverly a plate to dry.  
“It did, although, I’m worried about Wynonna’s excessive drinking,” Waverly said, setting down the plate and nervously playing with her hands.  
“I know, me too. Doc is trying to get her to dial back. If he needs us to step in he’ll ask. Wynonna’s smart, she’ll realize that it’s a bad decision,” Nicole said, optimistically.  
Waverly took Nicole by the hand, “C’mon sweets, I’ve got a small surprise waiting for you upstairs.” Nicole smiled and gladly followed her sexy wife upstairs.  
_________________________________________  
Sorry that the dinner party part sucked:( If you want me to write a more in depth one I will, but this is a busy week for me and I didn't want to not go a week without posting something. Also, the next chapter isn't about sex, like you all were thinking ;) but it's damn cute and it may make you're heart melt. Hope you enjoy xo


	3. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so sorry guys for the delay in getting this up! I've been SO busy with sports and school!! but I hope you enjoy this one! xo

“Get out of your clothes and meet me in the bathroom,” Waverly said and she took off her shirt and walked into the bathroom.  
Nicole couldn’t help but smile, she did as she was told and found the bathroom covered in rose petals and scented candles. And of course, her beautiful wife, laying in a very bubbly bubble bath. She smiled so big she was sure that her face would fall off.  
“Waverly Earp…,”Nicole said, breathless by how beautiful she was with her long hair and bangs.  
“I’ve felt so bad with how hard you’ve been working, with house work and actual work work. I thought that you deserved something special, to show you how special you are, to me.”  
“Baby, this is amazing- you’re amazing, I can’t believe you did this,”Nicole said in awe as she got in behind Waverly and wrapped her arms around her pregnant belly.  
Waverly giggled as she laid her head onto Nicoles shoulder. She took her wife hands in hers and they just sat there, wrapped up together; of course they shared a few kisses and giggles here and there. They both tried to soak up every minute of it. It wasn’t often that they got to do this sort of thing.  
“Nicole,” Waverly said as she shifted herself a bit. The tone in her voice worried Nicole. She sat up a bit and tried to wipe the soap off her arms and hands.  
“Nicole, you’d never leave me, right?”  
“What? Waverly, I’d never leave you, never. I’ve told you that once already, there’s not anything wrong is there?” Nicole moved her body so that she was facing Waverly.  
“You’ve been doing so much and there has been so much going on with us and everyone else. I’m scared it’s going to get too hard and you’re going to leave. It’s just… everyone I’ve loved left. My mother, father, my sister… it just seems like I’m not good enough for anyone,” Waverly tried not to cry, but these hormones were really throwing her for a loop and she just couldn’t help it.  
Nicole’s heart just absolutely broke. With everything that has happened to Waverly, it makes sense why she is starting to worry. Nicole needed to do something to show Waverly that they’re stuck together, through thick and thin.  
“Waverly, we’re in this together. I married you for you. Life is never going to be easy, life really sucks sometimes, but we have each other. I made vows and I fully intend to keep them. And not just because we made vows, but because I love you and would never do anything to break your heart, ever. I’m never leaving your side.”  
Waverly was crying even harder now but reached up and pulled Nicole into a passionate kiss. Nicole returned and took her wet soapy hand and wrapped it in Waverly’s hair. Nicole finally pulled away and gave Waverly the warmest smile and heart eyes, “How about we pig out and order some pizza, even though we ate a few hours ago; cuddle in bed and watch Golden Girls.”  
Waverly laughed, she knew her wife would never and could never get enough of that show. “Sounds great, my back needs a comfy bed, I loved doing this with you but it’s not the comfiest.”  
Nicole got out and wrapped a towel around her and then helped Waverly out and wrapped her up in a towel too. They changed into pajamas and ordered their pizza. Waverly was cuddled up to her wife’s side, laying her head on her chest and tracing circles in her hand. They pigged out, Nicole rubbed her wife back, and watched Golden Girls. Sharing a few kisses here and there. It was everything they never knew they needed. They barely got any time to do something nice for themselves like this. Waverly was thinking about how lucky she was to have someone who loved her so much, who would never leave her side not matter how rough life got; little did she know her wife was thinking the same thing.  
***********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so even though this is cute it might be a bit toooo mushy? like I said im super mushy and highkey an old romantic and stuff. but the next one won't be as sappy and mushy, kinda just everyday stuff. also this is so short like I said ive been busy and also so tired! also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I wrote this after my long and hard ass practices so I was like exhausted.


	4. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole have a small pregnancy scare. Waverly and Wynonna get to spend a day together and Alice sleeps over the Haught-Earp household.  
> *******************  
> Sorry for the delay in getting this up. Life's crazy and I've been busy... But hope you enjoy xox

Waverly walked downstairs to find Nicole dressed in her work uniform. “Babe I thought you had the day off?” she said as she tied her robe around her big belly.  
“I did, I need to finish some paperwork. I can’t seem to find anyone reliable enough to do it the right way.”  
Waverly laughed as she sat at the stool, her wife could be a bit of a perfectionist. “You can’t find someone who is going to do it the exact way you want, sometimes you have to take what you can get.”  
“I know, it just bothers me, I don’t like the way they do it. I’ll only be there for a few hours, Wynonna will come hang out with you. But you’re still on bedrest so don’t do anything crazy,” Nicole said as she kissed her wifes cheek and set down a plate of avocado toast with some oatmeal and berries.  
Waverly grabbed her wifes’ hand and gave it a squeeze. “I miss you already,” she said as she pulled her in for a longer, more passionate kiss.  
Nicole bent down a bit returned the favor and wrapped her arm around her waist while playing with her hair. As much as she didn’t want to, she pulled away before it went further. She smiled and she gave a quick kiss on Waverlys' nose.  
Waverly smiled, but all of a sudden felt a sharp pain and grabbed her stomach.  
“Baby, you ok?” Nicole asked, her voice full of concern.  
“I’m- I'm not sure,” Waverlys’ voice was shaking. She started to breath heavy, worried about what was happening.“Nicole.. I,” she couldn’t finish her sentence, she was too confused as to what was happening.  
“Ok, paperwork can wait, we’re going to the hospital,” Nicole said as she reached for their coats and keys and lead her wife to the door.  
**************************  
“It’s just Braxton-hicks, nothing to worry about,” The doctor said as she wiped the jelly off her stomach.  
“A lot of new couples freak out over these types of contractions, so you’re not alone. But call me day or night if you have any concerns,” she smiled as she headed for the door.  
Nicole looked at her wife, trying to see what was going on in her pretty little head. “You ok? I know that was scary for you. I’m glad that I didn’t leave yet, I can’t imagine how terrifying that would’ve been going through it alone.”  
Waverly instantly reached for her wifes’ hand as they were walking out. Glad that she had somebody with her through all of this. She held tight, her heart was still beating fast and she was still breathing heavy.  
“I’m going to stay home with you today, I’ll finish everything tomorrow,” Nicole said as they drove to the homestead.  
“No, honey, no. I’ll be fine, doctor said I’m fine. You don’t need to do that, I don’t want you falling more behind on your work. I promise I’ll be fine, Wynonna will be with me and I’ll call you if I need anything,” Waverly smiled, she didn’t want her wife taking off time work on top of everything else.  
Nicole was unsure, she didn’t want to leave her wife alone. “Ok, ok. But I’ll take a half day. I’ll be home around 3,” she said as she leaned in for a kiss before dropping Waverly off at the homestead.  
Waverly smiled as she walked into the homestead, her wife treated her like a princess even though they’ve been together for 6 years.  
*******************************  
“What’s up, babygirl,” Wynonna said and she barged into the homestead, holding a giant cake that read 'Bon Voyage, Barbara.’  
Waverly set down the tea pot and Wynonna set down her cake,“Nicole just left and I was just making myself some tea. Where’s Alice?”  
“Dropped her off at daycare, we have to pick her up in about an hour though she gets out at noon. Wanna help me finish this cake?”  
Waverly laughed, she was confused but not surprised, “Where did you even get a cake this early?”  
“I went to the bakery for a bagel but saw this and thought, ‘What the hell’. Don’t tell Alice or Doc, she’ll freak if she finds out if I had cake for breakfast and she couldn’t have ice cream. And Doc will have a cow if and say I’m not setting a good example for our daughter.”  
Waverly smiled as she grabbed more fire wood and threw in into the fire place. They sat in front of the fire wrapped in pillows and blankets and had their cake and tea. Waverly was happy to be spending time with her sister, just her and Wynonna. But of course, a nice moment had to be interrupted. Her Braxton hicks came back, again. Great. “Oof,” Waverlys’ breath hitched and she grabbed her belly and set down her mug.  
“You ok babygirl? Do you need to go to the hospital? Should I call Nicole?”  
“No, no I’m fine, just Braxton hicks. I just need to..,” Waverly sat up and hoisted herself onto the edge of the couch. “It’s been a bit of a rough morning,” Waverly pulled her hair back into a messy bun and took a few deep breaths.  
“How have you and Doc been?”  
“We’ve been ok. We’ve just been so busy with Alice. We don’t get a lot of time together anymore and it’s starting to catch up with us. Our relationship is a bit more strained nowadays. It’s just wake up, Alice, go to work, Alice, come home, Alice. And by the time she’s in bed, we’re too tired to do anything but join her. I love her so much but-,” Wynonna stopped, realizing that her very, very hormonal sister who is just about to become a new mother, is now freaking out.  
“Oh my gosh, Wynonna, will Nicole and I ever have sex again? Will we ever get to be alone again?!”  
Wynonna rubbed her sisters back, trying to calm her down.“Sorry babygirl, I’m not going to lie parenting is tough sometimes, kids really take up all your time and energy. But it’s so worth it. You both are going to be great mommies. And I’m a shitty advice giver- and mother, but since mama isn’t here I can try to help you with the parenting crap. But please calm down, I don’t want to have to take you to the hospital and get shit from Nicole for it.”  
Waverly picked her mug back up, “I think it passed. I should be fine. Why don’t I take Alice for the night so you and Doc can have a night to yourselves?”  
Wynonna tilted her head in confusion and concern, “You sure babygirl? I don’t want to put more stress on you, on top of your Braxton hicks… and you look exhausted.”  
Waverly rolled her eyes and smiled, “I’ll be fine Wynonna, really, it’ll give me a bit of mommy practice, too. Really, I’d love to do it.”  
“Ok, I’ll take you up on it. Thanks for the offer. But we have to pick up Alice other wise I’ll get shit from the daycare teachers. Political, bossy bitches,” Wynonna did not get along with Alice’s teachers. At. All.  
“Careful Wynonna, don’t want to get her kicked out of the only well praised daycare in Purgatory.”  
“Yeah well if I can teach her a lot better than those shitheads.”  
“Enough shit talking her teachers we have to get going other wise we’re going to be late.”  
**********************************************  
“I’m home!” Nicole said as she took off her jacket and set down her keys in the bowl. She heard laughing and giggling as she walked into the living room to find her wife and her niece playing with blocks on the floor.  
Nicole smiled as she joined them on the floor and gave her wife and niece a kiss. “What’s going on here?”  
“I told Wynonna we’d take Alice for the night so they could have some time to themselves. Apparently, parenting is taking a toll on their relationship more than they thought. Which I really didn’t want to hear,” Waverly said as she looked down and caressed her belly.  
“Don’t worry. I think we’re a bit more level headed and organized than Wynonna. Not saying parenting won’t have it’s moments, but we’ll find time for us.” Nicole moved a piece of hair from Waverly’s eyes and gave her a kiss, which earned a reaction from Alice, who recoiled and squealed a long ‘ewwwww.’ It earned a laugh from Nicole and Waverly.  
“Well missy what do you want for dinner? Pizza, mac and cheese, or what about those chicken tenders you really like?” Nicole went and picked up her niece and tickled her belly before she let her answer. “Mac and cheese!!” The three year old squealed while letting out a laugh. “Sounds good! But I can’t do it alone without my sous chef…” Nicole put her on her shoulders as they galloped into the kitchen. Alice let out giggles and squeals while Waverly watched in awe. She new she made the right decision when she said ‘I do.’ She knew Nicole was going to make a great mother, but herself, she wasn’t so sure.  
“Auntie Wave come help!!”  
“I’m coming!” It took Waverly a minute to get up, but she managed and made her way in the kitchen.  
“Can you get her fill her sippy cup with milk?”  
“Chocolate!” Alice said as she played with the wooden spoon.  
“Right, chocolate, how could I forget.” Nicole got out the broccoli and box of mac and cheese and gave her wife a quick squeeze on the arm.  
“Here sweetie. Be careful with it ok?”  
“I’m three I think I can handle a sippy cup myself,” Alice snapped.  
Waverly and Nicole looked at eachother and laughed.  
“She really is Wynonnas’ daughter,” Waverly said.  
“Alright Alice, first 2 big pieces of broccoli and then mac and cheese. I even put a little parmesan on it. Deal?” Waverly said as she handed her niece a plate.  
Alice made a face, but decided she should just suck it up and eat it.  
“Fine.”  
“Thank you, sweetie. Why don't you show me your dolls while we wait for dinner."  
“Yeah!!” Alice quickly got up and grabbed her dolls and headed for the living room.  
Nicole smiled as she watched her wife and her niece laugh and play together. Her heart was so full and happy. She loved her family so much, she would do anything for them. She knew Waverly was going to be a great mother, but she wasn’t sure how great she was going to be...  
****************************************  
Dinner was finished but now Alice was a cheesy mess. It gave Waverly and Nicole a good laugh though.  
“C’mon sweets, we gotta get you cleaned up.” Nicole picked her up and made her way up to the bathroom.  
Waverly started to clean up and put everything in the sink. While she did the dishes she heard Alice and Nicole laughing upstairs, it made her heart smile. She loved how great Nicole was with Alice. She finished the dishes as quick as she could and made her way upstairs to the bathroom. She stood in the bathroom doorway and smiled. She watched Nicole and Alice gently play and splash each other in the bathtub. Nicole took a handful of bubbles and blew them in Alice’s face, which caused her to laugh and of course, return the favor and blow bubbles back.  
“Hi Auntie Wave!!”  
“Hi honey, having fun?” Waverly went and sat down next to Nicole and wrap an arm around her wife. Nicole smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
Nicole and Waverly talked as Alice played in the tub.  
“How was you’re day?” Waverly asked.  
“It was ok, a lot of paperwork. I missed you.“ Nicole smiled at her and rubbed small circles on her back. "I hope Wynonna kept you well?”  
“Yes, things went well. It was nice to spend the day with her. We’re both so busy so it was nice distraction from reality.”  
“I’m glad. I had a stack of paperwork for me left. So I have to stay up late tonight and get it down. Hopefully I can get it done tonight and don’t have to go in tomorrow.”  
“Don’t worry about. If you need to go in I can get Wynonna’s ass back here and I can get her to help me with some errands.”  
Nicole got up and grabbed a towel, “Not too many errands. You’re supposed to be taking it easy,” Nicole said, serious as ever.  
“Don’t worry, I am trust me.” Waverly picked up Alice and wrapped her in the towel.  
“C’mon, let’s get your PJ’s on.”  
They made their way into the nursery but Alice’s room for now.  
“Pink with puppies or purple with ponies?”  
“Pink!!”  
Waverly smiled as she helped Alice get into her footie pajamas. Nicole picked her up and gently set her down in bed and got her blanket and stuffed dog.  
“Good night sweetie,” Waverly said as she said gave a soft kiss on her forehead.  
“Sweet dreams, kiddo.” Nicole gave her a kiss on the forehead as well.  
****************************  
“Wow, I’m exhuasted.” Nicole said as she got under the covers.  
“Yeah me too. I never knew how much energy she really had.” It got quiet, they laid in bed for a few minutes, not talking, but thinking. About their future, the birth, how life is going to get even crazier. Nicole finally broke the silence.  
“Waverly I’m- I’m worried, worried that, I won’t be a good mother, that I won’t be able to provide for us and our family. That I’ll fail us and fail our kids and disappoint everyone, especially myself. This is the only family I have, and I can’t lose you guys. I love you so much, I love Doc, Jeremy, Robin, and Wynonna. And Dolls, may he rest in piece. I’m sorry Wave, I know I’m dumping this on all of you,” Nicole started to get emotional and her voice got shaky.  
Waverly wiped a tear from her wife's’ face and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
“I know you’re scared. I am too. I’m scared that I’m going to mess this baby up and we’re going to miscarry again. Or when I start work again I won’t be able to provide for us either. I’m scared that things are going to get to be to much and I’m going to do what just about everyone else is my life does. And leave. I don’t want to be like my father or my mother. Who just ups and leaves their family because other things are more important. I want to put our kids first, but with everything that has happened I’m scared that I’ve been influenced. I know it sounds dumb, but- I don’t know. I don’t know, Nicole.” Waverly was trying to stay strong, but she ultimately started tearing up too.  
“We’re a hot mess.” Nicole laughed as she turned and faced Waverly, also wiping a tear from her face.  
“I love you, Nicole. We’ll find a way. We always will.”  
Waverly leaned in and gave her a passionate, yet tender kiss.  
“And I love you, Waverly. Thank you for being my rock.”  
“Don’t you have paperwork to do?” Waverly asked as she laid down.  
“I’d take cuddling with you over any amount of paperwork, any day.”  
Waverly smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
Nicole was the big spoon tonight. Waverly fell asleep with Nicole giving her soft kisses on her neck and back. It was peaceful and they wouldn’t want to have spent any other talking-about-their-feelings-night any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!! I think it's one of the best chapters I've written so far! I have no idea what I'm going to write next so leave some ideas! love you all! :)


	5. Family Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Chrissy talk about life and life expectations and the baby. Wynonna and Nicole go out to get Waverly a push gift but run into some trouble along the way.
> 
> Whew. I'm so tired and also sick. I really enjoyed writing/reading this chapter. I hope you do too!! xo (Also looking back, not sure why but the conversation and everything got into like one big paragraph or whatever but I re edited it and fixed it. New chapter should be up hopefully soon!

Waverly rolled over and looked at her alarm clock.  
9:07 it read.  
“Wow did I really sleep that late?”  
Waverly was never one to sleep past 8:30, in fact. 8:30 was even pushing it.  
She got up and threw on her purple fuzzy robe and walked downstairs to make herself some tea. Nicole had already left for work and there was already some fresh fruit laid out for her with a note on it that read, ‘Relax today. I love you:).’ Waverly smiled, it was the little things that got her, that made her smile the most. She was just about to put a pot on the stove when Chrissy barges in- without even knocking.  
“Waverly! I haven’t seen you in forever!!” She quickly made her way over to Waverly and gave her a hug.  
“Chrissy, you just saw me last week! I wasn’t expecting you. Gosh I just woke up, I’m not even ready, want some tea? Or fresh fruit?”  
“I’m good."  
“Where’s Nicole?”  
“I dunno, I think her and Wynonna ran some errands.”  
Chrissy looked down at the mess from last night, mac and cheese box, broccoli package, a few dishes left over, and toys all over the place.  
"Why don’t I clean up while you get ready.” Chrissy already made her way to the kitchen. Throwing away the empty packages and cleaning the counter and stove tops.  
“Thank you,” Waverly sighed. She made her way up into her and Nicole’s bathroom and took a shower, got dressed, and got ready for the day.  
She came downstairs to see the kitchen clean, living room clean, dishes done, and her tea and fruit on the counter. And of course Chrissy was helping herself to the leftover stale cake that had been sitting out all night.  
“Chrissy that’s been out, like, all day and all night.”  
“Meh, I think I deserve it, Matt and I have been having some issues.”  
Waverly sat down and started eating her breakfast. Her breakfast was good. But her tea was questionable.  
Waverly recoiled in disgust and spit out her tea, “What did you put in this tea, Chrissy?”  
“Oh just some cayenne, heard it’s supposed to be good for you. I found it on the internet.”  
Waverly made a face but wasn’t shocked that her best friend would blindly believe something online.  
“So what happened between you and Matt?”  
They made their way over the couch and Waverly made herself a new cup of tea.  
“I’m ready to settle down. We both have steady jobs and we’re living together. I want a family, I want kinds, I want to get married. But he doesn’t. He said it’s too soon. I mean we’ve been together for almost 5 years now. We got into a fight about it the other day. And now we’re just in a weird state of limbo. He doesn’t want to talk about it and I don’t know what to do Waves.”  
Waves sat there for a minute, thinking about what to say.  
“Well, would you leave him if he ultimately decides that he’s not ready to settle down and have a family?” Waverly shifted herself a bit so she was facing her friend.  
“I don’t know. We’ve been together so long. I love him so much but I’m ready. The clock is ticking for me.” Chrissy sat back in frustration and rubbed her face.  
“I think you need to just let him know how you feel. That you don’t know how much longer you can wait. Maybe being to the point and straightforward will help him make a decision and talk about it with you.”  
“I don’t know Waves. I can try, but I really appreciate your advice.”  
Waverly smiled. She was glad she was hanging out with someone outside of her family.  
“We need to hang out more.”  
“We do. But life man, it just gets so busy.”  
"I gotta say I’m jealous. You’ve found the love of your life and you’re starting your family. You’re one of the lucky ones.”  
“Yeah I really am. I’m so glad that I met her. I can’t imagine life without her. Gosh even thinking about life without her makes me start to cry,” Waverly said and she wiped a small tear from her face.  
Chrissy gave her friend a hug and rubbed her back. She pulled out her laptop and went on a baby clothes website.  
“Ok, well, let’s brighten the mood a bit. How do you feel about baby clothes?”  
******************************  
“Haught could you drive any slower?” Wynonna asked. They were driving to the jewelers to get Waverly a push gift since the baby was coming soon.  
“It’s icy Wynonna. I don’t want to leave Waverly a single and new mother just because I was driving to fast.”  
Wynonna sighed, she hated when her sister-in-law was right, she would never admit it.  
“Wow we’re here. I’m surprised I’m not dead!”  
Nicole rolled her eyes and got out of the car.  
“I’m starting to regret bringing you with me.”  
“Hey you marry my baby sister, I get to be involved with everything involving her.”  
“Oh well you missed out the other day, we had some really great sex.”  
Wynonna looked freaked out and made a what-the-fuck look.  
Nicole stifled a laugh but ended up smiling. She was totally kidding but there was no way in hell she was letting Wynonna know that.  
They walked into the jewelers and Nicole was overwhelmed by the amount of rings and bracelets and necklaces. But Wynonna wasn’t, she had no trouble touching and examining everything in sight.  
“Ok, no touching. I don’t want to have to pay another $500 for something you broke.”  
“Ok, Haught snot. That was not my fault. If that old lady did not stick her cane there I wouldn’t have tripped.”  
“Ok, forget about that. Help me figure out what to get Waverly. I want it to be something that she’ll have with her everyday. A ring, a necklace, a bracelet? So many options.”  
“I don’t know why you brought me along. I’m an awful at making decisions.”  
“Trust me I know. Hm, what about this ring?” It was a really pretty rose gold with a few small diamonds on the top.  
“Looks good to me.” Wynonna walked away and made her way to the necklaces.  
“What about this necklace for me, Haught?” Holding up this silver necklace to her neck.  
“Wynonna, we’re here for your sister, not you.” Wynonna rolled her eyes.  
“You’re not fun, Nicole.”  
“Yeah and you’re no help,” Nicole mumbled under her breath.  
Nicole was walking by and this ring, with this little blue sapphire caught her eye. It was Waverly’s birthstone. Perfect.  
“Hi can I take a look at that ring please?”  
“Ah, good choice. A really beautiful ring isn’t it?” The jeweler said while carefully taking it out.  
Wynonna playing around with the little 3 dollar brand bracelets that were on the counter caught her eye. But what she noticed more was this 20 something year old man shoplifting.  
“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” Nicole said while quickly walking towards him.  
“Nothing, mind your business, lady,” the man said with a deep, gruff voice. Obviously bothered.  
“That’s Officer Haught and I caught you shoplifting, lean up against the wall hands against your head.”  
“Hey what’s going on?” The owner of the store walked out from the door leading to the back. “Is there a problem officer?”  
The guy looked at the owner then back to Nicole, then back to the owner. Out of now where he made a run for it.  
“Shit!” Nicole ran after him, “Wynonna buy that sapphire ring and I’ll come back to pick you up as soon as I can!!” Nicole said while yelling over her shoulder, sprinting for the shoplifter.  
“You got it Haughtshot!”  
*************************************  
“Ok, what about this pink one?” Chrissy says pointing to this pink baby onesie.  
“What’s with all the pink? I know it’s a girl but let’s have a little gender neutrality.”  
“Ok, ok yeah I get your point. This green one is cute, it has pandas on it. Or what about this red one, it has birds on it. What kind of pacifier would you want?”  
“I like both onesies. The blue pacifier is cute, what about that blue green one with the giraffe hanging off of it?” Waverly was a bit overwhelmed with this baby stuff but enjoyed it nonetheless.  
“This is a lot of stuff. I didn’t think there was going to be so much stuff.” Waverly put her head in her hands. Stressing out over this whole baby thing.  
“Don’t worry Waves, you got me, Wynonna, and Nicole. And everyone in between. You have a support system. We got your back.” And with that Waverly teared up again.  
“Thank’s Chrissy. I love you guys so much. I’m so glad to have such a great family.”  
“You should be, we’re great.” Chrissy laughed at her own joke, which also caused a small laugh from Waverly.  
“What kind of toys do babies even like? What do I even get my daughter?” Waverly grabbed Chrissys laptop and started googling like crazy.  
“Something big, nothing they can choke on. But you don’t really need to worry about toys until they’re about 4-5 months. They main thing they really need when they’re first born is just bottles and pacifiers. And be ready to go through clothes like water. They grow incredibly fast.”  
Waverly was shocked, how did she know so much about babies?  
“Whoa Chrissy how do you know so much?”  
Chrissy smiled, a little impressed that she impressed, smart little Waverly.  
“You forget that I basically raised my niece. You know from my drunk aunt and drug dealer uncle.” Chrissy’s Aunt Liz was a drunk and her Uncle Ted who was a drug dealer and got high all the time. They never once cared for their daughter, Amelia. Which means Chrissy and Nedley took her in. And with Nedley busy with work Chrissy was mainly the one who took care of her.  
“Right, how is Amelia doing?”  
“She’s doing great. She’s in her senior year in high school, captain of her swim team. Hoping to become a music major. I’m really proud of her."  
Waverly smiled, her friend Chrissy had such a big heart and she loved her best friend for it.  
“How’s your Aunt?”  
Chrissy’s proud smile turned into a frown.  
“Not good, she’s still drinking, like a giant bottle a day. Her father is in jail and refuses to see Liz or meet his daughter. Crazy thing is Liz wants her custody back. Poor Amelia wants to have some type of relationship with her mother, she wants to get to know her. But Liz is so drunk all the time, and when she’s drunk she’s a bitch times a billion. Amelia’s taking it really hard. It’s hard for her when people ask why she lives with her aunt and uncle instead of her parents.”  
“Aunt?” Chrissy’s mother died a year after she was born. So Waverly was confused as to who she was referring to.  
“Did Nedley remarry and I had no idea?”  
“Haha, no, no. She thinks of me kinda like an aunt since I’ve basically raised her. In fact, she calls me Aunt Chrissy. Well, aunt/sister. I’m a mix of both.”  
“I’m sorry, Chrissy. I didn’t realize how hard this has been for the both of you. You know you can talk to me. I know we’ve both been busy, but I’m always here.” Waverly said rubbing her friends back.  
“Thanks Wave,” Chrissy said while wiping a small tear. “Show me the toys you found, or the pacifiers. Whichever one works.” Chrissy smiled, trying to get her mind off her aunt and distracting herself with more baby stuff.  
***********************************  
Nicole found Wynonna walking around the streets with a cheeseburger in hand and milkshake in the other. Ring not in a bag or in sight at all.  
“Wynonna!! Where is the ring??”  
“Relax, it’s in my pocket,” Wynonna getting into the car and setting her milkshake down in the cupholder. She pulled out the box and handed it to Nicole. Nicole opened the box and smiled. It was perfect.  
“So did you catch the guy? You run kinda slow.”  
Nicole shot Wynonna a look and Wynonna looked back down at her burger.  
“Yes, it didn’t take that long he slipped and busted his ass on ice. I tried really hard not to laugh. Since he made me run, on ice, in the freezing cold, I locked him up over night.”  
“Nice, Officer red Haught. What’s up this ring specifically?”  
“It’s Waverly’s birthstone. Sapphire for September. And plus it beautiful and would compliment her hand nicely.”  
“Wow. So deep. We should get back before Waverly gets worried.”  
“Right, I said we’d pick up dinner. I was thinking Chinese. But I see you’ve already eaten.” Nicole rolled her eyes and started the car.  
“Nah, I’m up for second dinner. Chinese sounds good to me.” Wynonna says, spilling cheese and lettuce on her jacket.  
“Careful, don’t spill that in the new patrol car. And I’ll pick up a salad for Waverly at that vegan place she likes so much.”  
Wynonna put tried to put her feet on the dashboard but Nicole swatted them down before they even got there.  
*************************************  
“I really like that white crib. Nicole and I have yet to look at mattresses and blankets, but that one really sticks out.”  
“Have you gone baby shopping yet?”  
Waverly looked down and her face got red. They were expecting in two months and they still haven’t gotten half the baby stuff they need.  
“Not everything. We still need a crib, baby monitors, a car seat, mattresses, blankets, pacifiers, a little dangling spinny toy thing that Nicole wanted, a changing station, and we only have about two pairs of clothes.”  
Chrissy laughed and gave her friend a look, “So about everything then?”  
“Yeah. But we do have a diaper bag!” Waverly said with a smile. But Chrissy was right they really needed to find the time to go out and get baby stuff.  
They continued to browse for baby items online, but Nicole and Wynonna interrupted.  
“We’re home!!” Nicole said, walking in the household. They were both holding Chinese food and they had Waverly’s salad. Chrissy and Waverly got up to greet them and help them carry stuff in.  
“Thought you were never coming back!” Waverly said as she took some boxes and gave her wife a kiss.  
“Yeah sorry, had to catch some thief shoplifting. Took a bit longer than I thought it would. But I’m going to go change.” Nicole set her things down and made her way upstairs.  
“What’s up, Chrissy,” Wynonna said as she got out a glass and poured herself some whisky.  
“Hey Wynonna. How’s Alice?”  
“Doing great, growing up so fast.”  
“You sure you wanna drink Wynonna? Doesn’t Alice have swim lessons later tonight?” Waverly asked taking out the Chinese and setting it out on the table.  
“It’s her and Doc’s daddy daughter date. So they’re spending tonight together, so I said I might crash here tonight. If that’s cool. Oh and let’s be cozy tonight and eat in the living room on the floor. Grab some blankets and pillows and start a fire. I’m off mommy duty tonight and I wanna relax.”  
Nicole loudly came down the stairs, “Ok- whoa we’re eating on the floor? Guess I better start some music.” Nicole headed over the speaker and hooked up her phone, and played it softly in the background.  
“Here baby, I got you a milkshake. Thought you might need it today.” Nicole handed her a large chocolate milkshake and grabbed the food and set it on the table. Wynonna and Chrissy grabbed the pillows and blankets and started the fire. Waverly suddenly became really happy. All her girls were together and they were going to have a girls night in. She was truly living her best life.  
************************************  
Everyone ate and everyone was stuffed. They were all just chilling around the fire and talking.  
“So what’d you do while we were away?” Nicole asked while taking a sip of her beer.  
“We talked, about life, about babies. Which reminds me, we really need to go baby shopping. This little princess is due in about two months and we haven’t gone baby shopping.”  
Waverly said, caressing her big belly.  
“Yeah I know. Life’s been crazy. We’ll find time don’t worry.” Nicole slipped her hand behind Waverly’s back and pulled her closer. Waverly let her hand rested her hand on her wife’s leg. Gently caressing it with her thumb.  
“Well, one thing they don’t tell you about parenting. Is other parents. God some of Alice’s friends parents are just complete bossy assholes. I mean they take PTA so damn seriously. Three year olds don’t need to celebrate Hanukkah. So much extra work for something they’re not even going to remember.” Wynonna rolled her eyes and poured herself more whiskey.  
Waverly smiled, her sister could be so lazy sometimes. But she loved her for it.  
"What did you do while we were here at the homestead?”  
“We ran some errands. Most of it was catching the shoplifter and paperwork. Nothing interesting.” Nicole was trying to keep it as subtle as possible. She didn’t want Waverly finding out about the push ring.  
“How’s things going Chrissy?” Nicole said, taking another sip of beer and pulling the blanket more over her legs.  
“There ok. Work’s been busy. I’m getting by. Just excited for Waverly and hoping to be a second Auntie?” Chrissy smiled in excitement.  
“Of course Chrissy.”  
“Next to me of course, number one Auntie,” Wynonna said holding up her empty glass.  
Waverly laid her head on Nicoles shoulder. She was exhausted and wanted to stay up a little longer because she didn’t want to miss anything. But she soon fell asleep, Nicole smiled and gave her a kiss on her head before gently laying her head down on her lap. She wasn’t alone, the rest soon followed and soon everyone was sound asleep. Everyone wrapped in blankets in front of a dying fire pit. It was a peaceful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any ideas for the next chapter? I have a few but let me know your thoughts!  
> Also side note: this past episode has me so confused and worried ugh!


	6. update- not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just letting you guys know what is going on with me.

hi guys. so I'm not sure if there will be an update out this week. at the latest there will be one out late next week. I apologize but there has just been a lot of stuff going on and I haven't had a lot of time to sit down and write. I hope you guys understand and stick around:) xo   
-Sarah


	7. Family Time: Getting Ready for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc has a surprise for Wynonna. The gang shops and starts to decorate for Christmas. 
> 
> -Sorry this is so late:(  
> -Also the format for this got a little messed up when they started talking about Christmas. I'm not sure why but it's a bit different than the other chapters, I think I might go with this format from now on. But I hope you don't mind!  
> -There are also a few grammar mistakes but bear with me !

Nicole was the first one to wake up. She looked around to find Wynonna sprawled along the floor with a pillow and blanket, Chrissy sleeping on the couch with an empty martini glass laying right with her. And herself on the floor with her sweet Waverly laying in her lap, sleeping like an angel, literally and figuratively. She smiled and gave her wife a kiss on the head and gently caressed her head and played with her hair. She grabbed her phone and looked at her watch. “Wow 9:30. I’m late for work.” She looked back down at her wife and smiled. “I think I’ll take the day off.”  
She sent a quick text to her deputy Susan and told her she wasn't going to be in today. She want to relax a bit longer but the mess they made the night before was starting to bother her. She gently moved Waverly’s head onto a pillow and got up to make some tea and a pot of coffee.  
While she waited for the tea and coffee she started to clean the kitchen counters of left over Chinese food, boxes, and alcohol paraphernalia. She turned around to find Wynonna grabbing a coffee mug.  
“Wow I thought you would’ve been the last one to wake up,” Nicole said while putting away some more glasses. “Gotta go back on mommy duty?”  
“Nah, I think I’ll let Doc handle that for a little longer".

Nicole grabbed some aspirin from the counter and took out two tablets, one for her and Wynonna.  
"Here, we're gonna need it," Nicole said, popping the pill into her mouth.  
"Thanks, red," Wynonna looked over at Waverly. "Hows the pregnancy going?"  
"It's going well, we've had a few scares here and there, but nothing major."  
Wynonna sighed and shook her head while picking up her mug and taking a long sip of coffee.  
"I wish I could help. I had no idea what I was doing when I was pregnant and I still really don't. If mama were around maybe she could help..." Wynonna mumbled. The topic of their mother was still a sore subject.  
"Well, I think that you're doing a great job with Alice. And no one knows how exactly to parent, which is why kids are all different. And we both love you Wynonna and we really appreciate you're support through all of this."  
Wynonna smirked,"You said we."  
Nicole blushed and grabbed the wash cloth and wiped the counter down. "You're a good sister Wynonna. And friend."  
Wynonna held up her mug and gave a slight smile,"I do what I can."  
Nicole finished cleaning the counter and finished the dishes by the time Waverly got up.  
"Good morning," Waverly said as she gave her sister a squeeze on the shoulder and her wife a kiss.  
"Morning babygirl. Haught and I were just having a heart to heart moment," Wynonna said, giving fake heart eyes  
Nicole rolled her eyes and smiled while she handed Waverly her tea.   
Waverly glanced over to the calendar, realizing that it was December 12th and that they still haven’t decorated or even though about Christmas. 

“We really need to start decorating for Christmas. I think we’re the only one in Purgatory who doesn’t have decorations up,” Waverly said as she took a small sip of her tea. 

Wynonna smiled, "I'll get the menstrual angel."  

"I didn't know they were tampons when I made it," Waverly said with an eye roll.   
There was a knock at the door and Nicole went to answer it. 

"Morning guys," Chrissy said, the last one to wake up. "Who's at the door?" She said pouring herself a cup of coffee. 

"Probably Doc, probably looking for me."  Wynonna said taking another sip of her coffee. 

Doc was the door holding Alice in one hand and her backpack in the other. "Auntie Nicole!!" Alice was squirming and reaching her arms out to Nicole. Nicole smiled and took Alice from Docs hands and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"How are you Alice? How was your daddy daughter date?"  

"It was super fun. He took me out to dinner and then to the park and then to the movies! We saw puppies!" Doc nervously laughed and got red and rubbed the back of his neck. Nicole was confused by this reaction but smiled and set her down to let her go see her mommy.

"Mommy!" Alice ran up to Wynonna and jumped into her arms. 

"Hi sweetie. How was it with daddy? I heard he took you to the movies," Wynonna said while giving her daughter a kiss on the head. 

"It was a lot of fun. Daddy got a puppy!" Alice said while playing the little hulk figurine in her hand. 

Wynonna stopped smiling and raised her eyebrow in shock.

"Daddy got a what?"

"Oh so thats why..." Nicole mumbled. 

"A puppy! Daddy put him on a line outside and is letting him play in the snow!!"

Wynonna shot Doc a death glare. Doc look away, took off his hat and hung it up on the rack. Both Alice and Doc wanted a dog but Wynonna was hesitant because of how busy their life was. Nicole and Waverly had to stifle a laugh, but they couldn't help but smile because of what the little girl spilled. But Chrissy on the other hand couldn't help herself and started to laugh. Wynonna shot her a look as well. 

"C'mon Alice, let's make some hot chocolate. I think we have some marshmallows left,"  Waverly said, taking her wife and Alice by the hand and leading them into the kitchen, with Chrissy following. 

Wynonna and Doc walked into the living room to talk about what the little girl just spilled. Doc knew that he was in hot water. 

"Ok, let me explain what happened. We were walking down to the movies from the restaurant and she saw some puppies in the window. Or should I say puppy. There was one, sad little looking puppy and Alice fell in love with it and insisted on taking her home. She's a beagle, great hunting dog and family dog! Sweetest thing ever. You should've seen her face- and  _her_ face," Doc said while gesturing toward Alice. 

Wynonna sighed. Doc could never say no to Alice's puppy dog eyes. "You're too soft for your own good," Wynonna said while giving him a kiss on the cheek. Alice came running up to Wynonna. "Come see her! She's so cute!" Alice said pulling Wynonna by the hand towards to the door. 

"Ok, sweetie." Wynonna smiled and picked up her daughter. "Daddy will go get her for us." 

"C'mon Auntie Wave and Auntie Nicole! You too Chrissy! Come see her with us!" The three year old squealed with excitement, she wanted a puppy for so long and Doc finally got one. Of course to Wynonna's dismay. 

Doc came in with this little beagle. Copper spots around her muzzle and from legs. And black spots on her back legs. She was an adorable, small 1 month old puppy.  

Alice practically jumped out of Wynonna's hands and went over to pet their new puppy. They all followed and bent down to pet her as well, poor thing was overwhelmed and wet on the floor. 

"Ewww," Alice said in recoil. 

"Whoa, ok. You buy the dog without my permission, you clean up after it," Wynonna said handing paper towels to Doc. 

"It's not an it, it's a her. And _I'd_ love to," Doc said soaking up the accident. 

Chrissy grabbed Alice before she could step in it and set her on the counter. She handed her a small mug with hot chocolate. "Be careful, it might be a little warm." Chrissy had let it cool down so she wouldn't burn her tongue. 

"We were just talking about Christmas decorations," Nicole said taking some leftover beef from the Chinese food last night and set it in a bowl and also set down some water for their new dog. She instinctively came over and started eating it like she hasn't eaten in years. 

"Oh, you guys should get a fresh tree, at the Christmas tree shop downtown. But you shouldn't wait too long before all the good ones are gone," Chrissy said while wiping the hot chocolate off of Alice's face. 

"Yeah, that would be nice. We should all go, Jeremy and Robin too. Let's see we should go Christmas tree shopping, then lunch, and then we can go up to that really nice Christmas Shop. And then we can all come back here for a whole family sleep over! Oh I'll pick up a turkey while we're out and we'll have a really nice dinner! Oh yay!" Waverly was all of a sudden super happy- her pregnancy hormones. Nicole knew that she was taking on too much, especially since she is supposed to be resting.

"Waves, you're supposed to be taking it easy. This is a lot, why don't we just do Christmas tree shopping today and other shopping another day." Waverly was already pulling out her phone to call their doctor before Nicole could even finish her sentence. 

"Hi, Doctor Kaiser. I'm doing well, and yourself? That's great, but I was wondering, we have a full day of Christmas shopping and dinner plans afterward and I was wondering if that would be too much for me? I know I'm supposed to be on bedrest but I need to get out of the house," Waverly stood there for a few minutes, letting her doctor talk. "Ok, great, thank you!" 

Waverly smiled and looked up at everyone, "She said I should be fine, just be careful since it's icy and if I feel faint or dizzy or anything I need to stop and come back home and rest. But she said it shouldn't happen since the blood pressure medication is working. I'll text Jeremy and Robin, tell them to come over ASAP." 

Nicole sighed, she was still skeptical but trusted their doctor. Nicole bent down so that she was eye level with Alice, "Whattya think, wanna go Christmas shopping?" 

"Yeah! Yes, let's go right now! I wanna see Santa!" Alice climbed off the counter and onto the chair and started jumping around. 

Wynonna laughed, "Slow your roll there, kiddo we all still need to eat breakfast. Auntie Chrissy and Auntie Waverly are making waffles, bacon, and eggs." Wynonna grabbed her booster seat from the corner and set it down on the chair. "C'mon kid, we'll eat and then we can go," Wynonna said putting her in her high chair. 

"Yeah, go eat and we can go," Nicole said, gesturing toward the table. "Ok, I'm gonna go shower." 

It took Jeremy and Robin about 10 minutes before there was a knock on the door. "That's probably Jeremy," Doc said, grabbing the new puppy so she wouldn't run out the door.

Nicole came down the stairs and greeted Jeremy and Robin, "Hey guys."

"Hi guys. We got here super fast, we went over 50 to get here," Jeremy said hanging up his coat. 

"I was terrified because we we're skidding on ice," Robin said place a hand on Alice's head and sitting down. 

"What's up poindexters," Wynonna said giving Jeremy a gentle punch on the arm. 

Jeremy rubbed it, even though it wasn't a hard punch at all. 

"Why'd you go so fast? There was really no hurry to get here," Waverly said, cutting up a waffle, and serving some bacon and eggs and handed Alice a plate and fork. 

"You said ASAP! So I thought there was some save the world mission." Jeremy gave Alice a high five and grabbed himself a plate and a waffle and some eggs. 

"Nope, just Christmas stuff," Nicole said, handing Robin a plate and putting on some Christmas music. "It's a full day purely dedicated to Christmas shopping." 

"Well, we love Christmas, right babe?" Robin said, placing an arm around him. 

"It's our favorite," Jeremy leaned in for a quick kiss. 

Of course, this received a reaction from Alice. "Eww, gross." 

Jeremy and Robin laughed. "Sorry Alice!" 

"Focus on eating, kid. You do wanna see Santa right?" Wynonna said, pouring a little syrup on her plate. 

Alice started eating straight away. She wanted to see Santa. Big. Time. 

Chrissy set down a glass of milk for Alice and gave her some more bacon. 

Doc sat down next to Wynonna with the new puppy in his hands. 

Wynonna sighed, she was cute and she was starting to see how a dog would be good for this family. "She's kinda cute, eh?" Wynonna gave her a small ear rub, which the puppy really enjoyed.

"Well Alice, what should we name her?" Doc asked, readjusting her in his hands.

Alice looked around and the first thing she saw was a rose bush in a vase. "Rose."

"Rose, I like it, good choice, honey," Doc said, setting Rose down and letting her play with a tennis ball he found.

Nicole came back down from her shower and finally everyone was at the table eating breakfast. 

"Thank you guys for cooking breakfast," Nicole smiled at Waverly and placed her hand on her thigh. 

Nicole looked around the table and smiled at herself. She had a falling out with her family and was so glad that she had found this one. This was her family. This was home. 

******************************  
"C'mon guys! I wanna see Santa!" Alice stood at the car door and pouted. She was 3 and impatient. They were running a bit behind since Alice became a mess since she spilled milk and syrup all over herself. She needed a bath and didn't have a change of clothes so Doc had to run back to her some extra clothes. So the plan of having a late breakfast and leaving around 12:30 got pushed to leaving around 1:30.

Thank God Waverly and Nicole invested in a mom car. It was a Chevrolet Transverse that fit 8, just enough for all of them. It was a bit tight but they didn't feel like taking separate cars. 

"We're coming kid!" Wynonna yelled as she walked out with her mommy bag- it had some extra clothes, a few diapers _just_ in case, kid snacks, water, a blanket, a hat and gloves, her iPad, and her stuffed bunny. She knew that Alice was probably going to need a nap towards the afternoon. 

Nicole also brought some snacks, dog food and bowls, and some water and a two mugs for her coffee and Waverly's tea. Everyone hopped into the car and Wynonna put Alice in her carseat. And Doc set up the trailer in the back for the tree. 

Wynonna handed Alice her iPad when she noticed that Doc had brought Rose.

"Doc, why did you bring Rose? She's going to be a hassle," Wynonna said, setting down her phone and pulling the pebble out of her mouth. 

"She's only 1 month old and I don't want to leave her home alone. And she's not fully potty trained," Doc said handing her a bone to chew on. 

Nicole whipped her head around, "If she pees in this  _new_ car, I swear to God..." Nicole mumbled her words toward the end of the sentence. 

"Don't worry, I will pick it up." Doc put his seatbelt on and made sure Alice was secure in her seat. 

"She's pretty cute, where'd you get her?" Jeremy asked, petting her on the head. nonchalant

"At the little place downtown. Could've bought all of them if I wanted," Doc said with a smile. 

Wynonna very nonchalantly said, "Don't even think about it." 

"You know Robin's grandfather was a big dog person," Jeremy said.

Robin smiled, "Yeah, my grandfather had a lot of hunting dogs. But his main girl was also his beagle, Luna. He loved hunting..." him, Doc, and Jeremy got to talking about dogs and that was that, there was no stopping them. 

Waverly sat in the back with Chrissy and they had another conversation about the baby and how to maintain a social and love life after the baby, and Wynonna and Nicole navigated the road. 

"You're going 28?? The speed limit is  _35,_ " Wynonna said with a sigh. 

"I don't want to get into an accident," Nicole said calmly, ignoring an annoyed Wynonna. 

"Why aren't we going to the one right in town?" Nicole asked. 

"Because this one is less known and that means there's going to be better trees. And take a right up here," Wynonna said, looking down at her phone for the directions. 

They arrived at a place called 'Duncans Christmas Tree Farm.' And Wynonna was right, there weren't as many people there as there are at the place in town and it did have some really nice trees. 

Everyone got out of the car and Nicole got Alice out of her car seat. Doc gently set down Rose on the ground while picking up Alice's stuffed bunny and putting it back in the car. 

All of a sudden Alice changed her mind and decided she didn't want to walk on the snow since it the snow fall which was at least a foot. She made a face and looked up at Nicole, "No, I don't wanna walk," Alice reached out her arms signaling to Nicole that she wanted to be carried. 

Nicole was a bit hesitant, but picked up her niece anyway. "Alright, just for a little bit, ok? You can't be carried  _all_ day." Nicole smiled at Alice, she was so ready to have her own to hold.

"Got it, Auntie Nicole." 

"What do you think Alice?" Wynonna asked, putting a hat on her. 

"The trees are suuupppeerrr big," Alice said, gawking up at the 6 to 7 foot trees. 

"They sure are. Daddy and I are going to go on a little walk with Rose, and when we come back we expect to see a tree? A nice big one, got it?" Wynonna asked with a smile while fixing her hat. 

"Got it mommy!" Alice said in excitement. 

"Ok, I'll be expecting a good one," Wynonna said giving her a kiss and hug. 

"So, getting some more alone time with Doc?" Nicole asked with a smirk.

"I'll take what I can get. We shouldn't be long," Wynonna said putting her hands in her pockets. 

"I'll be back sweetie, be good. I love you!" And with that Wynonna and Doc were out on their walk on the short trail in the woods. 

"Ok, let's go look at some trees, eh?" Nicole walked in a separate direction with little Alice in hand. Robin and Jeremy went their own way and Waverly and Chrissy were hanging out by the fire pit. 

****

"So, what are you going to do about Christmas? It's in two weeks, you think you and Matt are going to be able to resolve everything by then?" Waverly asked while rubbing her hands together in front of the fire. 

"I sure hope so, it would be the first Christmas without him in what seems like forever. But I can also fall back on you guys, right?" Chrissy had an uneasy tone in her voice. 

"Of course, Chrissy. You always, always have us," Waverly said giving her friend a quick hug. 

It was silent for a while, but Waverly finally broke the silence. 

"Do you remember when we were like 12, and we went sledding, and I didn't realize it was purely ice-y snow and I fell of my sled and hit my head on a tree and got a concussion," Waverly started laughing at that memory. 

Chrissy started laughing too, "Yeah, I remember that, you were out for a like a week from school. Everyone was like, 'Where's Waverly?' " 

"I didn't miss much, with Mama gone, Daddy gone, Willa gone, and Wynonna in jail, I was home with just Gus and Curtis for Christmas. Not that it wasn't eventful and enjoyable, it was, just  _lonely_." Waverly sighed and looked down at her shoes. Talking about the past always made her a bit emotional. 

Chrissy noticed some other people glaring at them for hogging the very small fire pit. 

"Let's go and look at some trees with Nicole and Alice. We'll have a great Christmas together, don't worry," Chrissy smiled at her friend and they went to find Nicole and Alice. 

************

It didn't take them that long to find Nicole, holding a very tired and sleepy Alice in her arms. Waverly swooned at the sight. It caused her heart to smile and her stomach to have butterflies. 

Alice's head was resting her head in the crook of Nicole's neck and with one arm at her side and the other resting on Nicole's upper arm. With one hand Nicole was holding Alice's bum and with the other she was softly rubbing her back. She was slowly walking around the farm, slightly swaying back and forth and bouncing up and down so that she would stay asleep since she was already overdue for her 2:30 afternoon nap. 

Waverly took out her phone and took pictures, taking advantage of the new iPhone camera. Her beautiful wife and niece were angelic like, with the sun shining on them and the snow glistening below them. Waverly's heart just about exploded when Nicole placed a small, gentle kiss on her head, still walking very slowly, making sure she didn't disturb the sleeping 3 year old. 

"You're drooling you know," Chrissy said with a smirk, making her way towards Nicole and Alice. 

"Am not," Waverly said, blushing and wiping her mouth to make sure she wasn't actually drooling. "But can you blame me? Look how perfect they are. She's going to be such a great mother." 

"You are too, Waverly. Don't discredit yourself," Chrissy said, trying to reassure a hormonal, nervous Waverly. 

Nicole turned around and smiled as she saw Waverly and Chrissy walking toward them.

"She fell asleep about 10 minutes into tree shopping," Nicole said, pulling Alice's wrinkled shirt down. 

Waverly was smiling like an idiot, she was imagining Nicole holding their daughter while she peacefully slept in her arms. She imagined reading her bedtime stories together and teaching her right from wrong, all the crying and tantrums they were going to go through. Waverly wasn't sure if she could wait any longer for their daughter to be born. 

Nicole raised an eyebrow, "What's up with that huge smile?" 

"Nothing, just, thinking about when this little princess is born. And how great of a mother you'll be," Waverly said while rubbing her big, pregnant belly. 

"Don't worry Wave, you'll be a great mother too," Nicole said, giving Waverly a kiss on the cheek. 

"Mm ok, enough, I feel very lonely," Chrissy said. "Did you end up finding a tree?" 

"Alice really liked the one over there," Nicole said gesturing toward a nice, green, 6 ft tall tree towards the woods. "I told her that we should look for some more in case she finds another one she like's better, but..." Nicole gestured toward sleepy Alice, "she fell asleep on me." 

"What's up Haught stuff," Wynonna said hitting her on the left shoulder, not knowing Alice was asleep on her right. 

"Shh. Alice is sleeping," Nicole said, looking at her watch, "It's 3, she's only been asleep for about 20 minutes." 

"Oh, poor baby. She woke up 3 times last night. I think Doc is letting her watch too many of his Western movies. Here, I'll take her," Wynonna said, gently picking up Alice from Nicole's arms. 

Doc come up behind them, Rose following behind,"Yeah, I shouldn't let her watch those. But she likes them, which is weird for a 3 year old. She's tough like her momma." Doc smiled at Wynonna and gave her a kiss. 

Wynonna smiled, she was so happy to be taking a break and spend time with her family. Not that she would let anyone know that. 

"Well, did she find a tree?" Wynonna said looking around. 

"She liked the one back there. I said we should look for some more, but she was out 10 minutes in." 

"Well, let's go with that one then. I don't think she is waking up anytime soon," Wynonna said holding her close. She smiled down at her daughter and gave her a kiss on the head. 

"I'll go chop it down," Doc said heading over to grab a chainsaw and handing Rose off to Waverly.

"I'll help," Nicole said as she followed Doc. 

"We should find Jeremy and Robin. Lord only knows where they are," Waverly said. 

 ********************

They ended up finding Jeremy and Robin, trying to cut down a very small tree with an axe. Jeremy handed it to Robin and Robin swung only grazed the tree trunk. It was actually very amusing to watch. 

"Hey! What are you guys trying to do?" Chrissy asked.

"We're trying to cut down a tree but we obviously have no idea what we're doing," Jeremy said, was watching Robin hack up the tree instead of cutting it down. Robin was grunting and yelling quite loudly in frustration. 

"Hey, snowflake, keep it down my daughter is trying to sleep," Wynonna sassily said. 

"Sorry, Wynonna. But if anyone would like to help we'd get it done quicker." 

Chrissy rolled her eyes, "Give me the axe I'll do it.... weaklings," Chrissy mumbled. 

Doc all of a sudden came by with the tree, dragging it toward the toward the trailer, knocking into trees as he went. Nicole followed holding the axe and grabbing the rope as they went. 

 _Whack_. The tree came down with a thud. 

"You think that you can handle carrying it to the car?" Chrissy asked, gesturing toward the tree. 

"C'mon Jeremy, we got it," Robin said bending down to pick it up. 

"We'll see, I hurt my back yesterday. This is what I get for trying to work out." 

"You sure you can really pick up that tree?" Chrissy asked, already picking up the other end and helping them. 

While they were all loading their trees into the trailer, Waverly and Nicole decided to go find a tree of their own. 

"We're going to go look for a tree, because we still haven't picked one out for us," Nicole said, resting her hand on her wife's back.

"Got it Haught, hurry back because I'm starting to get hungry," Wynonna said walking back to the truck, still with Alice in her arms. 

*************************  
"Hm, what about that one?" Waverly asked, pointing to this short, shrub, messy looking tree.

"Babe, look how messy that is. It doesn't smell like pine and it's not even that green." Nicole said.

"Ok, what about that one." It was actually a perfect tree. But Nicole was being picky today.

"No," Nicole said firmly. 

"Ok, that one." 

"Nope."

"This one?"

"Nah."

"Honey, we gotta pick a tree. They're all waiting!" Waverly said with a laugh while slipping her hand into Nicole's. 

"But it has to be perfect! You know how I feel about Christmas." Nicole said. It was her favorite holiday and everything had to be perfectly in order. If it wasn't it drove Nicole crazy and she'd find some way to make sure it's perfect. 

"Ooo, I like this one," Nicole said walking up to this 6 1/2 foot, bright green, and seemingly perfectly symmetrical tree. 

"Is this one the one then?" Waverly asked. "I'll go get the axe." 

"Don't bother, I brought a chainsaw," Nicole said heading to the car. 

She came back and pulled the string and started the chainsaw. Waverly lustfully eyeing her wife cut down the tree, she wasn't sure if it was her pregnancy hormones or what but her wife was just extra sexy picking up and dragging the tree to the trailer. Waverly didn't even notice Rose taking a squat in the middle of the trail. 

"Oh crap," Waverly said grabbing a poop bag.

"I see you eyeing me cutie," Nicole said with a smirk. She stopped and gave her a wife a kiss and rubbed her wife's pregnant belly.

Waverly blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "How could I not, I married you for you but your looks was a plus."

Nicole smiled and gave her wife another kiss. "I knew you were the one Waverly Earp. I just knew." Nicole leaned in and again gave her wife a quick kiss before heading back to put the tree in the trailer. "Throw that poop bag away!" Nicole said over her shoulder.

*******************

Nicole looked in the rearview mirror and everyone was either resting their eyes or asleep. Alice on the other hand was out like a light. Her nap was going on 2 and 1/2 hours now. Wynonna was on her phone looking and kid friendly restaurants with vegan options. They were having a bit of a late lunch/early dinner.

"Hm ok, this place called 'Kozy Korner' is vegan and kid friendly. So take a left and then a right and you should see it at the end of top of the hill.' 

Nicole made it up the hill and parked the car right in front of the restaurant.

"Alright guys, we're here," Nicole set unbuckling her seatbelt and shutting off the car. 

Alice rubbed her eyes and made a pouty face. She always woke up in a grumpy mood, so everyone just had to be a bit more cautious. 

"Uh, what are you going to do about Rose?" Wynonna asked. 

"She'll be fine. I brought the dog bowls and food. She'll be set. She the size of radio. She'll be fine and I'll watch her."

"Hm, alright." Wynonna sighed.

"C'mon little girl, let's get something to eat," Doc said, grabbing the iPad and her stuffed bunny. Alice rested her head on Doc's shoulder and continued to get a few more minutes of sleep in. 

Robin yawned and Jeremy stretched his arms. "Wow, I'm hungrier that I thought." Jeremy said grabbing his wallet and Robin's hand. 

"I hope they have cheese fries," Robin said while zipping up his coat. 

"Don't worry, they'll have your cheese fries," Jeremy said while rubbing his back. 

Chrissy recoiled in disgust,"Ugh, cheese and fries are not things that should be together. I think I'll just be getting a simple and healthy."

"Boring and plain," Robin replied. 

Chrissy rolled her eyes and shoved her hands in her pocket and walked up to the door. "Ok let's go people, I'm hungry and we still have a bunch of shopping to do." 

They all made their way into their restaurant and grabbed a seat and Wynonna got a booster seat for Alice. 

Everyone mainly got the same thing, burgers and fries. Except Waverly, Chrissy, and Jeremy, who both got salads. Alice got chicken tenders and fries, but ended up spilling ketchup on her shirt. But thank goodness Doc grabbed some extra clothes. Wynonna brought her to the bathroom and cleaned her up. Rose was very well behaved and chewed on her bone the whole time. 

"Wow, we're running on time guys. The Christmas Shop closes in two hours so we should get going," Chrissy said while handing the waiter the bill. 

"C'mon sweetie," Waverly said, picking up Alice. Waverly's belly was big enough that Alice could kinda rest her bum on it. 

"Doc you got the bag?" Wynonna asked grabbing Alice's stuffed bunny. 

"Yes, dear," Doc mocked. Wynonna hated when he did that.  

Wynonna rolled her eyes and got in the car. 

"Ugh, I could use a nap." Jeremy said laying back in his seat. 

"Me, too." Nicole said starting the car. 

"Don't fall asleep this place is 5 minutes away." Wynonna said buckling her seat belt and turning around to check on Alice and Rose. Alice was watching a show on the iPad and Rose was playing with her tail. Wynonna couldn't help but laugh, this little puppy was starting to grow on her. 

"Ah, so you do like the dog then?" Doc said with a smirk. 

"What? No." Wynonna could feel herself becoming redder. 

"Yes you do mommy I saw!" Alice squealed. She started laughing when Rose started licking her face. 

"You sure, sweetie? I don't know what you're talking about!" Wynonna said jokingly, smiling and laughing with Alice. 

At that point everyone started laughing. Everyone may be tired but they were all happy that they were spending time with each other. Something that they didn't get to do very often. Nicole pulled into the Christmas Shop and everyone climbed out and went in, excited to buy some new Christmas decorations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok but I loved this chapter!! It was a long one but I love Christmas and I'm already listening to Christmas music. I know it's October and Halloween time but I just love Christmas and was really down to write this. Honestly this is such a cute, family chapter and now I really want Emily Andras to write something like this. Especially the part with Nicole holding Alice. Ugh I'm in love with my own work! Haha. Anyway, the shopping, family dinner, and family sleepover part will be in the next chapter. I know the ending was a bit abrupt but I just wanted to get this out. The next chapter should be out sometime this weekend or early next week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter xo


	8. More Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes shopping and has a sleepover together. 
> 
> -Also sorry for the delay in getting this up, read the notes at the end for some more info

They all walked into the Christmas Shop and the first thing Alice did was go for a very expensive for reindeer figurine. 

"Whoa there, kid," Wynonna said slowly removing the very fragile thing from her hands and picking her up. "Let's not break or stain anything for a few hours." Alice was a stubborn, independent 3 year old, but she's not a very clean one. 

"No, put me down!" Alice snapped, she started squirming and before you know it, there were tears. "Put me down, mommy! I wanna see, put me down! Let me walk!" Alice blubbered through the tears and snot. 

Wynonna sighed and after a few failed attempts at trying to get her to calm down she decided it would be best to go outside to the car so she didn't disturb anyone else in the shop. 

"She's stubborn, like her momma," Doc said, readjusting his hat and smiling. 

"Have you gotten her a Christmas gift yet?" Waverly asked, looking at the jewelry out for display. 

"No," Doc said, but this silver necklace with a key and feather caught his eye. "But I like this one, what do you think? It's kinda like her old one." Doc took it off the rack and held it up. "We said very few gifts this year for us this year, we wanted to make it up to Alice since last year's Christmas was a bit of a disaster." Last Christmas everyone got pulled into an emergency case of mysterious case of a family going missing, the day before Christmas Eve. It ended up being a case where Wynonna had to use peacemaker, but they stayed up all Christmas Eve and Christmas Day to solve it, which meant that Alice didn't get to spend a very nice Christmas with her family. 

"I like that one, she'd like it too. Got for it Doc," Waverly said. 

"Hey babe, come look at this," Nicole said, beckoning her to come closer. 

"What's up?" Waverly said walking over to join her wife.

"Look at how cute this is" Nicole was holding up a little ornament that had a place for a picture and read 'Our First Christmas.' "When she's born we can all take a picture together in front of the tree and hang it up anyway, even though 'Christmas' is technically over."

Waverly smiled, she was so excited for Christmas. Her family of 2 was soon going to be a family of 3 and she couldn't wait. "I love it, it's perfect." Waverly gently took Nicole's hand in hers. 

"Me neither, Waves. Let's go look at some more decorations." Nicole took Waverly's hand and walked her towards some more ornaments. 

"Be careful, Jeremy! Watch out!" Chrissy yelled. Jeremy and Robin were fooling around and almost knocked over this super expensive looking glass star decoration.  

"Oh, whoops," Jeremy said. Robin and him started laughing. 

"Not 'oh whoops.' Where in a store full of expensive things, act your age!" Chrissy's temper was running out, but before she could blow Waverly came over and pulled her away. 

"Calm down, Chrissy. I need your opinion on something," Waverly grabbed her friend by the hand and walked over the ring section. 

"What do you think about getting a customizable ring for Nicole? She has been so supportive and done so much during this pregnancy and I need to thank her. Words are beautiful things but there aren't enough words to really show how thankful I am that she is in my life." Waverly swooned a bit, thinking about how lucky she was put her in Lala land. 

"Ew- but not really," Chrissy smiled. "I love it, oh you can engrave it too!" 

"Oh, I didn't see that. I'll definitely be doing that." Waverly motioned towards the jeweler. 

"Hi, I'm Cheyanne how can I help you?" 

"Hi. I'd like to order the customizable ring in rose gold, with diamonds on top and the word 'Forever' encrusted on the inside. Oh yeah and in the shape of that entwined one."  

"You got it, is this for anyone in particular?" Cheyanne asked heading towards the computer. 

"Yes, my wife," Waverly pointed towards Nicole, looking at Christmas decorated picture frames. 

"Oh, she is cute," Cheyanne said, she wasn't very subtle and it was obvious she was staring at Nicole- at her ass. 

"Uh, yeah, you're going to place the order right?" Waverly snapped a bit. She  _hated_ when anyone flirted with her wife.

"Yeah," but she wasn't she was still starting. 

"Auntie Nicole!" Alice squealed running in with Wynonna following.

"What's up, Haught stuff." Wynonna said in the background.

"Haught, as in Sheriff Haught?" 

"Yes, can you place the order? Or do I need to find someone else because you're to busy starting at my wife's ass?" Waverly was angry now. 

"Find anything nice?" Nicole asked walking over toward Waverly. 

"You're Sheriff Haught, right? You took over for Randy Nedley?" 

"Yep, that's me. You done here, babe? We got a lot more stuff to look at," Nicole asked, turning her head so she was facing Waverly. 

"Yeah, I was just wai-", Waverly got cut off by Cheyanne.

"I really liked the new uniforms that you guys got. They were real,  _fitting."_ Cheyanne said looking up and down at Nicole. 

Waverly was red, she was about to explode on her, but before she could Nicole placed an arm around Waverly and took her hand and intertwined it in hers and rested them on the counter- right in front of the not-so-subtle jeweler. "Yeah, my wife _really_ likes them, right babe?" She nuzzled her nose right under Waverlys jawline, which caused Waverly to smile. Nicole didn't even look at the jeweler, her main focus was her cute, pregnant wife. "So are you going to place that order?" 

She had to bring her pick up her jaw before she responded, "Yes, right away," she started furiously typing in the computer. "Ok, just enter your email and you'll receive an email in about 3-5 business days when it arrives." 

Waverly smiled, she didn't even thank her and just walked away with her wife. "That was hot," Waverly mumbled. 

Nicole let out a small laugh, "My eyes are only on you." Nicole kissed her wife on the cheek. "We have some more shopping to do, missy." 

**********  
"Oh, Jeremy I like that," Waverly said. 

Jeremy found a little musical eighth note, "Robin would love it, wouldn't he, the cute big jazz nerd he is." 

"I'd like what?" Robin came right up behind Jeremy. 

Jeremy whipped around and quickly put the decoration behind his back. "Oh nothing, just looking at the decorations," Jeremy said. Gesturing toward some regular round ornaments. 

"Oh, well in that case, if you had to pick a candle what would you pick?" Robin asked slightly pulling Jeremy towards the Yankee Candles along the wall. 

Waverly was looking around when she noticed that Chrissy came back in and put her phone in her pocket, she didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong, Chrissy? Not finding any good decorations?"

"No, I just- I just got off the phone with Matt. Um.." Her voice started quivering and a tear fell from her face.

"Ok, c'mon," Waverly said, putting her hand on her friends back and guiding her out of the store.

They stepped outside and sat on a bench on the far corner so a lot of people wouldn't see them.

"What happened? Did he break up with you?" Waverly rubbed Chrissys' arm, trying to make her feel better.

"Sorta, I don't know," more tears fell from her face. "He said that we should just take a small break and that he was going to live with his friend Alex for a while. He said he just needed some time to think. And when I asked if this meant we were breaking up he said he didn't know." The tears were heavy now and Waverly had never seen her friend so upset. Not since her mother died. Chrissy was tough but this was breaking her. 

"I'm so sorry, Chrissy. Is there anything I can do? You know that I'm always here for you," Waverly took out some tissues from her pocket and handed them to her friend. 

"Thanks," Chrissy dabbed her eyes and blew her nose. "Do you think that I could spend Christmas with you guys? I can't even think straight right now, I think I should go home after this. I need some new clothes and I kinda want to sleep in my own bed." Chrissy mumbled. 

"Of course, I'll drop you off, make sure you're ok," Waverly said with an encouraging smile. 

"Thank's Waves, you're like the only person that I can feel like I can talk to, besides Ma-, well I just know I can talk to you. I trust you, which is saying a lot. So thank you, for being such a good friend." Chrissy started to tear up, but dabbed her eyes before they could fall. 

"You're family, you're my sister really. That means a lot, Chrissy. Besides my family, you're also the only one I know I can trust. Thank  _you_ for being such a good friend." 

They're sweet moment was interrupted by none other than Wynonna. 

"Alright children, let's go, it's getting late and I'm hungry," Wynonna said, walking to the car with Alice and everyone following behind. 

Nicole waited for Waverly to get up so they could walk to the car together. And so Nicole could open the door for her. 

"Nicole, how many times do I have to say it, you don't need to open the door for me." 

"You keep saying it, I keep ignoring," Nicole said getting in and starting the car. 

By the time everyone got back to the homestead, everyone was asleep. Including Wynonna.

*****************

"Ok, everyone go home and get clothes or whatever and everyone meet back her for dinner," Waverly said. She was serious about getting more family time in and it really came out more harsh than she intended.

"Calm down, babygirl. We'll all be back don't worry," Wynonna said grabbing Alice's backpack and her jacket. 

"C'mon little girl, we gotta go home if we wanna come back in time for dinner," Doc said taking Alice's hand and heading out the door with Wynonna.

"We'll be back. I'll bring the snacks," Jeremy said, throwing his hoodie on. 

"I'll bring the movies! Kid appropriate of course," Robin said grabbing the keys. 

"Don't worry, Jeremy, we got it covered," Nicole said getting closer to Waverlys side. 

"Ok, well, we won't be long." Jeremy and Robin walked out the door, but Chrissy still hadn't left yet. 

"Chrissy?" Waverly said knocking on the bathroom door. Chrissy came out immediately.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Chrissy said wiping her face and grabbing her jacket. 

"C'mon, I'll take you home." Waverly made her way into the kitchen and grabbed her keys. "Nicole, I'm going to take Chrissy over to her house and also pick up some groceries." 

"Ok, I'm going to take another shower. I feel gross after that store clerks awful attempt at trying to hit me up," Nicole said giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

"I should go back and have her job..." Waverly mumbled opening the door.

"Don't you dare," Chrissy said. "You know Nicole loves you." 

Waverly smiled, "Just get in the car I want to come back as quick as possible." 

*******

"I'll be about 10 minutes, you know how much I hate grocery shopping," Waverly said dropping Chrissy off outside of her house.

"Ok, I'll see you then." Chrissy walked inside and Waverly drove to the store. It barely even took her 10 minutes to get everything she had to. A rotisserie chicken, some veggies, potatoes, beef stock, and some more onions and garlic to make gravy. She didn't know what she was thinking, she had no energy to make a nice turkey dinner. She'll have to save all her energy for Christmas Eve. 

*******

"C'mon Chrissy! Let's go!," Waverly yelled from the car. She waited for another 2 minutes and then she began to beep the horn and she planned and not stopping until her friend came out. 

"Ok, ok! I'm coming," Chrissy said throwing her backpack on and slamming her door shut. "I couldn't find my blanket." 

When Chrissy's mother died, Chrissy took her blanket and made it her own. It was her own physical sentiment of her. She slept with it every night as a kid and even now as 26. Sometimes she'd even bring it with her and lay it in her lap, even on summer days. You know she's going through something if she actually  _brings_ it with her. 

"That's ok, I was just giving you a hard time," Waverly said while starting the car. "You got everything you need?" 

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks again, Waverly. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"I love you, Chrissy. You're my sister, no need to thank me. Family takes care of each other." 

They drove back to the homestead in silence, both thinking about how lucky they both were to have such a good family.

*******

"Auntie Wave, Auntie Chrissy! We're making cookies come help!!" Alice squealed, almost slipping on the little bit of water on the ground from the snow. 

"Whoa, be careful sweetie, it's slippery!" Waverly took off her coat and went into the kitchen to join her family. 

"I'm going to get a shower," Chrissy said grabbing her toiletry bag. 

"Nooo, come make cookies with us," Alice whined. She walked over and tried to pull Chrissy over to the kitchen, but she didn't get very far since she is a normal 31 pound 3 year old.

"You don't want me all dirty to make cookies! They're gonna taste like sweat and dirt!" Chrissy teased. "I'll be quick I promise."

"We'll save some batter for you," Nicole said, picking up Alice and putting her on her shoulders. "C'mon kiddo, you can reach the sprinkles for me."  

Waverly made her way into the kitchen to find Jeremy and Robin arguing whose batter was better. 

"Hey Alice, come taste test for us," Jeremy said grabbing some spoons. 

Nicole set Alice down on the counter and handed her some chocolate milk. 

"I can't decide which sugar cookie batter is better, mine or Robins. So here's mine," Jeremy said handing her a spoon with red dyed cookie better. "And here's Robins'." Robins' was full of rainbow sprinkles. 

"I like Robins' better," Alice said, taking a sip of her chocolate milk. 

"No!" "Haha! Yes!" Robin and Jeremy both said simultaneously.

"Family secret recipe! Sorry, honeyie, family recipe reigns supreme," Robin and said while giving Alice a high five. 

"C'mon Alice, I thought you were my girl!" Jeremy said while laughing. 

Alice started giggling, "I'm no one's girl!" 

"Except mine," Wynonna said giving Alice a fist bump. "Ugh Rose!" Wynonna said almost tripping over the new puppy. Rose was eager to get a taste of some cookie batter too and was all over the kitchen. 

"Doc, get her out of the kitchen, someone is going to get hurt," Wynonna said picking up Rose and handing her to Doc. 

"I should go out and get her some dog supplies, you know like food, bowls, and toys and stuff," Doc said, giving Rose a scratch behind the ear. 

"Go do that now, please?" Wynonna asked, exasperated. 

"You got it, dear." Doc grabbed his keys, put a leash on Rose, and headed out the door. 

Wynonna rolled her eyes and smiled, she wasn't a fan of pet names. Especially 'dear'. 

Chrissy came back downstairs about 10 minutes later from her shower and already changed into something comfy. Some joggers and a crew neck. 

"Whoa, I' gaining weight just smelling those cookies. But where's dinner?" Chrissy asked opening a bottle of beer. 

"Once these cookies finish, I'm gonna throw the chicken in the oven and then roast the veggies and potatoes. It won't be long, I'm hungry too," Waverly said, throwing some more dishes into the sink. 

"Chicken is going in now," Nicole said taking the cookies out and grabbing the chicken. "Watch out, Alice. It's hot!" Nicole said chasing her niece out of the kitchen. 

"I'm too fast Auntie Nicole!" Alice said, running through the living room. 

Nicole caught up to her and swooped her right up into her arms, tickling her and causing her to laugh and squeal. Waverly was watching it all from the kitchen. She watched her wife tickle Alice and make her laugh so hard that tears started to fall. She watched her toss her onto the couch and Alice get back up and jump into Nicole's arms, just to have her do it all over again. 

"Are you undressing Haught in your mind right now?" Wynonna teased. 

"Someone's horny," Chrissy said while taking a sip of her beer. 

"What? No, I just can't wait until our daughter is born, it makes my stomach do flips to see how good she is with Alice. She's going to be such a great mother." Waverly was starting to tear up, she was starting to get tired of these pregnancy hormones. 

"Yeah, Haught's a good one, better than Champ. That piece of shit," Wynonna said shoving some more cookies in her mouth. 

"I agree," Nicole said hoisting herself onto the edge of the counter. Waverly instinctively came over and squeezed her way in between Nicole's legs and wrapped an arm around her leg. Nicole returned the favor and wrapped her arms around Waverly. 

"You know he's working at the gas station near the grocery store now," Jeremy said.

"I thought he was working with that construction company?" Waverly asked, stroking Nicole's arm with her thumb.

"My dad said he was fooling around with his boss' daughter and one of his superiors' wife." Chrissy said. 

"Is Champ the guy with the tattoos?" Robin asked. 

"Yep. Man whore, he'd go for anything with boobs." 

"I can attest to that," Wynonna said, throwing the veggies into the oven. "Champs the dude with the tattoos and ego bigger than his dick, which shouldn't be hard because pencils are bigger." 

"You'd know that, right Waves?" Chrissy asked with a smirk.

Nicole rolled her eyes and found herself getting upset and a little angry. She hated the way he treated her baby. 

"Sometimes I just want to go and give Champ a piece of my mind- with my foot, up his ass," Nicole said. Waverly could feel her getting angry because her grip on her tightened. Waverly took Nicole's hand in hers to try to calm her down.

"I'm  _really_ glad I met you, honey," Waverly said, turning to face Nicole. "You treat me like a princess, unlike that walking tube of hair gel."  

Nicole smiled and gave Waverly a kiss and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Nicole couldn't stop staring, she had to admit she was going to miss her wife's big belly. 

"Um, ok, enough, _I'm_ in a relationship and _I_ feel lonely," Jeremy said wrapping an arm around Robin. 

The door suddenly opened, it was Doc with a big bag of dog supplies and Rose, wagging her tail and running toward Wynonna. 

"Ugh, you're getting snow everywhere," Wynonna said picking her up. "But you're cute, so I guess that makes up for it." 

"She's probably hungry, here, I think she'll like this," Doc said putting down some dry and wet food and a bowl of water. And she did, she came over so fast she tripped a little on her own feet. 

Alice saw her and also came running over. "Is dinner ready yet? I'm hungry," Alice pouted. 

"Right now. See? Veggies and potatoes are done," Waverly said walking over to the oven and pulling out the rest of dinner. 

"I'll set the table," Nicole said hopping off the counter and grabbing some plates and silverware. Waverly grabbed glasses and a water pitcher and set them down. 

Everyone sat down and Wynonna gave Alice some more chocolate milk. Everyone ate and talked, about politics, about the baby, about life. It was a nice dinner with a nice conversation. 

******

"Is everyone comfy?" Nicole asked while she was turning on the TV. Everyone changed into their pajamas, grabbed pillows and blankets, and found a nice comfy spot on either the couch or the floor. 

"All good! Let's go I wanna watch the movie." Alice grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into her mouth. They were watching Frozen. Again. For the seventh time.

"Do we really have to watch this? It's... weird," Chrissy said while eyeing Robin and Jeremy. Who looked like they were actually enjoying the movie like a 5 year old would.

"It won't be that bad. I normally watch for the first few minutes and go on my phone. This is like the 10 billionth time I've watched this. It's Alice's favorite." Waverly said sitting next to Chrissy and Nicole.

"Alice will be out in 20 minutes. But I won't be far behind," Nicole said wrapping an arm around Waverly and sinking more into the couch, letting herself relax for the night. They're couch had an ottoman and they used it all the time, specifically so they could comfortably cuddle and watch TV. Waverly curled up next to her wife and entangled their legs together and laid her head on Nicole's chest. Nicole smiled and held Waverly even tighter, she loved nights when she could just curl up with her love and relax. Nicole placed a soft kiss on her head and rubbed her arm. Waverly could already feel herself getting sleepy and the movie barely began. 

Wynonna, Doc and Alice were on the floor. Alice was curled up next to her mom in a bunch of pillows and blankets.

"Wynonna, if you really don't want a dog, I can find a nice home for Rose," Doc said looking down at the puppy. "Alice will be upset but she'll get over it. I know we're busy right now and a puppy on top of it isn't a good mix." 

Wynonna sighed and look at Rose. She gave her a scratch on the head and behind the ears. She knew it was going to be a lot but she could see how happy it made her family. She looked at Alice and then at Rose and then back at Doc. "We can... we can keep her. I mean I can see how much you both love it. But, you are cleaning up after it, bathing it, walking it, and whatever else  _it_ needs. Alice too, teach her some responsibility." Wynonna said. "Sorry, I mean  _her._ " 

Doc smiled and leaned in for a kiss, "Here that little girl? We're keepin' her for good!" 

Alice smiled but didn't dare take her eyes off the screen. She didn't want to miss any part of Frozen. 

"We should get a dog." Jeremy said. Jeremy and Robin were cuddled together leaned up on the couch. 

"Yeah? Think we can do that?" Robin asked turning towards him.

"Yeah, we already live together. Why not? Let's do it." 

Robin smiled,"Ok, we'll go look first thing tomorrow." Robin gave Jeremy a kiss and they curled up more in the blankets.

Everybody fell asleep halfway through the movie. Chrissy ended waking up, so she turned off the TV and got right back on the couch and fell back asleep with everyone else. It was quiet and cozy. A perfect family night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this up! I barely get anytime to myself with my music stuff, sports stuff, school stuff, so I'm exhausted 24/7. The only times I really get to write is the weekend so I think all the next chapters will probably be up on the weekends. Sorry this one kinda sucks. I was in a rush trying to get it up. Hopefully the next one will be up this weekend. But I hope you enjoyed this one! xo


	9. update #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little update

so the next chapter won't be up probably until next weekend, the chapter deleted TWO fucking times and I had to rewrite it and it just deleted again for the THIRD time. im very frustrated and angry and I barely have any time to write during the week but im going to try my best. but thank you for being patient with me!! xx


	10. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's snowing and Nicole is sick, so Waverly takes care of her.
> 
> -Also sorry this is so short. I really wanted to get something out. Hopefully the next one will be better. Thank you all so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I put my notes at the end of the story, but this time is different. I want to thank you guys for the nice comments you all have been leaving lately! It puts a smile on my face and motivates me to continue to write. So again, thank you and I love you all so much!! xo

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Their alarm went off at 7:15. Waverly rolled over and turned it off and got up and went downstairs to put on a pot of coffee. Nicole on the other hand, woke up feeling awful and wasn't even sure if she could get up. 

"Oh my god, I feel like shit," Nicole said between coughs. "I think I should stay home today..." Nicole started drifting back off to sleep. But Waverly came upstairs to see what was taking her wife so long. 

"C'mon sweetie, you're going to be late. Wynonna needs us today for that big case she was talking about. There's some cereal, fruit, and coffee downstairs," Waverly said as she opened the blinds. 

"Ugh, Waves close those," Nicole said covering her eyes with her forearm, it was too early the the bright, shining sun. "I don't feel good." 

Waverly looked over at her wife, she looked very tired and she was very pale. She felt her forehead, "You're a little warm, let me get the thermometer." Waverly went to the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer and gave it to Nicole. 

"Ok, keep it under your tongue." 

Nicole rolled her eyes in frustration and laid back and threw the blanket over her head. She stayed like that until the thermometer began to beep. She sat up and Waverly took it and looked at it. 

"102.3. Yeah, you have a fever, you're staying home today," Waverly said while getting up and bringing the thermometer back to the bathroom. 

"No, Wynonna needs both of us, she's going to be mad if I don't show up," Nicole said between coughs. 

"No she won't. She'll be mad if you get her sick. You sound and look awful. You need sleep. We'll be fine without you for one day, I promise. I'll take a half day and come home to take care of you," Waverly said from the bathroom. 

"Take this, it'll make you feel better," Waverly said handing her some medicine. 

Nicole rolled her eyes, "Waverly these medicines never work, I don't know why we even bother keeping them." 

"It's supposed to make you drowsy and help with congestion, you've been working nonstop for the past few days, you need sleep." 

Nicole gave in and took the oddly colored red syrup and drank it, but she immediately shuddered and recoiled in disgust. 

"I have to get ready, but lay back down and get some rest. I'll come back around noon and take care of you." 

Nicole curled back up in the covers and Waverly hopped in the shower to get ready. Nicole started feeling drowsy, but she was finding it hard to shut her brain off because of all the work they had for them. Three people were attacked by some hybrid human-werewolf thing and they were all trying to find it and take it down. But on top of that they had so much paperwork to fill out. Waverly was right, she had been working nonstop the few days but with good reason. She decided to distract herself, she decided she would think about the future and their baby. She normally tried not to think too far ahead but this was an exception. There were so many questions running through her brain. What would their daughter be like, would she be a jock or would she be a book nerd, or a musician. Would she popular or shy, would she be a scientist or a lawyer. What kind of life would she live and would they raise her right? She didn't get to dream for too long, she fell asleep five minutes into daydreaming. Waverly hopped out of the shower, dried her hair and got dressed for the day. She came out of the bathroom to find her wife asleep, " _Finally, she can get some rest,"_ Waverly thought. She smiled and walked over and pulled the covers over her and gave her a kiss before walking downstairs and heading out the door. 

*****  
Nicole woke up to the smell of chicken noodle soup and bacon cheeseburgers. Bacon cheeseburgers were her weakness, she'd do anything for them. She'd eat them for breakfast, lunch, and dinner if she could. She was feeling much better and got up made her way downstairs. The music was on and Waverly was at the stove softly singing and swaying her hips. Nicole smiled and watched her for a bit before getting caught. 

"Hey! I see you watching me," Waverly said while getting out some dishes.  

"How could I not? It's super cute to watch you sing and dance. I could watch you all day. You could be doing paperwork for 5 hours straight and I'd never get bored," Nicole said hugging her wife. 

"Ha, you're funny," Waverly said sarcastically. "But I'm sure you smelled the bacon cheeseburger I got you from the diner and the homemade soup." 

"Yeah, how could you make that so fast? Weren't you at the station all day? I mean it's only," Nicole glanced at the clock. "12:34." 

"I quickly got the stock ready before I left and just finished the rest of it when I got home. " Waverly said while ladling some soup into a bowl. "I hope it tastes good, I changed the recipe a bit." 

Nicole had one spoonful and she was hooked. She was slurping it and eating it so fast Waverly was sure she was going to choke. 

"Careful, you're going to choke, and it's hot, you're burning your tongue!" 

"Mm, but it's so good. And thanks for the burger," Nicole said unwrapping her burger and also taking a bite. 

"I got you this too," Waverly said handing her a large chocolate milkshake. 

"Ooh, thank you baby." 

Waverly put the rest of the soup in a container and put some more dishes into the sink while Nicole ate. 

"I think Wynonna called, I think my phone rang when I was sleeping," Nicole said checking her phone and pushing her empty plates towards the sink. "Yep, she did. Oh boy, I think I forgot to to tell her I wasn't coming in today." Nicole played the voicemail and she _was_  mad. " _HAUGHT, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE. WE HAVE A SHIT TON OF WORK TO DO AND WE NEED ALL THE HANDS WE CAN GET. GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF MY SISTER, GET DRESSED, AND GET DOWN HERE. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M LABELED THE IRRESPONSIBLE ONE AROUND HERE. HURRY THE FUCK UP!_

"I can here that over here," Waverly said across the kitchen. "And yeah she was mad, I heard her all the way down the hall. She calmed down when I told her you were sick. Although we did get a solid amount of work done, so try not to worry too much about that." Waverly made her way to the sink and started to do dishes. "But I'm glad your feeling better." 

"You know what would make me feel even better..." Nicole said wrapping her arms around her wife.  

 Waverly dried her hands and turned around. "Oh my love, I love you so much," Waverly said cupping her wife face. "But your sick and you need rest," Waverly said and patted Nicole on her shoulder and turned back around to do the dishes. 

Nicole slouched her shoulders and sat back down and pouted in frustration. "Not fair."

Waverly chuckled, "Honey, I love you but I'm not getting sick and you  _need_ rest. You look like a walking zombie. I don't care if you're feeling better," Waverly said as she turned off the sink, dried her hands. "Speaking of which, I have to go back and finish some more paperwork, it should only take an hour or two. But since you're feeling better...," She leaned over on the counter to face her wife. Showing off all the cleavage, leaving Nicole wanting her even more than she already did. Nicole couldn't help but stare as Waverly got quieter and quieter in the background. 

"Hey!" Waverly said as Nicole snapped back to it. "Are you listening? I said I have to go back and finish paper work and I asked if you could finish the laundry." Waverly said a little frustrated. 

"Yeah, yep. Do you think you could, uh-" Nicole said gesturing towards her very loose shirt. 

Waverly smirked, standing up very slowly. "Ohh, so that's what you're gawking at."

Nicole bit her lip slightly and ran her hands threw her hair. "You have no idea. I can't wait to have sex again. Don't get me wrong, I love your big belly. I think it's hot. But damn, I mean..." Nicole couldn't finish her sentence. 

Waverly frowned a little. She felt bad that her wife wanted her so bad but couldn't. "I'm sorry, honey. I mean, I hate to break it to you, but you're going to have to wait even longer when the baby is born. I mean I don't know the specifics but I think there's a period of time where you can't have sex after birth. And we're going to be so busy with our little girl. I'm sorry, sweetie." Waverly put her head down, she hated letting Nicole down, whether it was in a little or big way. 

"Hey, don't feel bad," Nicole said wrapping her arms around Waverly and wiping yet another tear from her face. "I'm only slightly joking. I can wait, I'd wait forever for you," Nicole said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Not to be cheesy," she said smiling. 

"Thank you. I love you. I'm sorry, I'm not even sure when I'm crying. It's these stupid pregnancy hormones," Waverly said wiping more tears from her face. 

"I love you, too. And I'd  _love_ to do the laundry," Nicole said embracing her for one last hug. 

Waverly gave her a soft, quick kiss on the cheek. "I better get going. It's past one and Wynonna's probably already mad at me. I love you." Waverly grabbed her keys and coat before opening the door.

"I love you, too," Nicole said making her way upstairs to grab the dirty laundry. 

****

"Hey! I'm home, sorry it's way past than what I said. I didn't expect it to take so long. But you're going to thank me because I finished it all, so all you have to do tomorrow is put it in the files." Waverly took off her coat and took off her shoes. She looked over her shoulder to find her wife, passed out on the couch with the 'Golden Girls' on TV. She smiled and quickly ran upstairs to change into something more comfy so she could finish the last of the dishes before going to bed. 

She tried to be quiet about the dishes but she ended up waking Nicole. She heard the blankets move and Nicole take a big breath in. 

"Sorry, Nicole. I tried to be quiet, let me just finish these last few dishes," Waverly said washing the last plate. 

"It's ok," Nicole said getting up and making her way to the bathroom. 

Waverly dried the plate and went and sat on the couch. She slouched back on the ottoman and threw a blanket over her. It felt nice to be in comfy clothes and to be able to relax. 

Nicole came out of the bathroom and made her way back to the living room. She threw herself onto the couch and rested her head onto Waverly's lap. Her big belly was in the way but they made do. Waverly smiled and ran her fingers through Nicole's soft hair. 

"So, now you know what a day in my shoes is like," Nicole said. 

"Yes and I have a lot more respect for you now," Waverly said with a slight chuckle. "It was exhausting. My brain hasn't hurt that much since high school. I really don't know how you do it everyday."

"Sounds about right. We should go to bed," Nicole said yawning. 

"We should." Waverly said. But neither of them got up and made their way upstairs. They shut the TV off but just sat there. It wasn't even that comfortable, but they didn't care. They just cuddled and snuggled until they both fell asleep, so close there was no space between them. 


	11. For Better or For Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly is moody and takes it out on Nicole.

Their alarm went off at 7:15. Nicole got right up and went into the bathroom and started to get ready for the day. Waverly on the other hand woke up and the wrong side of the bed. The very wrong side of the bed. She angrily got up and opened the bathroom door to wash her face and brush her teeth before getting ready for the day. 

"Morning, baby," Nicole said while in stepping into the shower. 

"Hm," Waverly mumbled. But Nicole didn't realize that Waverly was in a sour mood.

"I'm going to be home a late today, so I'm not going to make dinner. So you can eat without me. I'll clean up the kitchen I promise," Nicole said while in the shower. 

Waverly rolled her eyes, every little thing was irritating her and it wasn't even 8 o'clock. Even the covered toothpaste cap pissed her off.

"Are you almost done? I have to shower, too. I have shit to do," she snapped. 

Nicole frowned, Waverly had been moody and snappy this week but this was next level. Waverly was _not_ having it. She slowly shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. Cautiously making sure she didn't do anything to anger Waverly more. 

"Took you long enough, why do you have to shower  _every_ morning. Just wash your hair the night before like everyone else," Waverly said as she stepped grabbed a towel and hug it on the rack. 

"Ok, I'm sorry, but I didn't shower yesterday and I really needed to today," Nicole said while throwing on panties and bra. "It's only 7:30, there's still plenty of daylight left." Nicole grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and started to brush her teeth. 

"I'm aware of the time," Waverly said. "If there's so much time why do you have to stay late, you have more than 12 hours to do paperwork and yet you're still staying late. That's all you do is work and work."

Nicole spit and rinsed and didn't say anything for a second. " _Is that why she is so moody? Does she feel like I haven't been paying much attention to her? I should do something to make up for it,_ " Nicole thought. 

"There's just been a lot going on with work. We still haven't caught that werewolf thing. I'm sorry, Waves- if you're feeling like I'm not paying enough attention to you, I'll make up for it I promise, we're so close to catching this thing," Nicole said hoping that would change Waverlys mood.

"I don't need attention. Quit acting like you're so high and mighty with Wynonna and the 'I save people from evil revenants from hell' attitude," Waverly mocked. "I'm still a part of that too and just because I'm part time right now because of this pregnancy doesn't mean that you can put work before me and _you're_ daughter.I'm sick hearing 'I won't be late again' or 'I promise this will be the last time.' You say it all the time and I'm done. If you can't stay true to something so simple how do I know you'll even stay true to our wedding vows," Waverly said very harshly while getting out of the shower. "And if you _could_ carry kids I wouldn't be part time and stuck here."

Waverly immediately regretted saying that, especially seeing the look on Nicole's face. Nicole hated that she couldn't have kids and hated talking about it. It was a big no-no and Waverly just crossed the line.  

"Ok," Nicole mumbled. "I'll be home around 7, 8 at the latest."

Waverly rolled her eyes and sighed "Yep," she said coldly. And with that Nicole walked out and went to work. Didn't eat breakfast or make coffee. And coffee is a must before she starts her day. Waverly did feel a little bad, but that quickly went away when she thought of the fact that she was going to be eating dinner alone again for the 4th time this week. She angrily got ready and went downstairs to clean up.

*****

"Haught, what's up with you?" Wynonna asked why shoving a donut in her mouth. 

Nicole sighed,"Waverly is very moody and snappy this morning and I feel bad leaving on a sour note." 

Wynonna finished swallowing her donut and answered,"Aw, poor Officer Haught is getting her ass handed to her on a plate by her wife!" Wynonna mocked, just like Waverly this morning. "Suck it up! At least you're not gutted like our 3 victims here!" Wynonna said while pointing to their case files. 

Doc leaned in and gave Nicole some advice, "Do not worry, Wynonna is stressed she didn't mean that." Doc could see that Nicole was upset and tried to make her feel better. "I know it's awful but it'll pass. Bring her home a milkshake from the diner, Wynonna's not pregnant but they calm her down and make her feel better," Doc said with a smile. 

"Thank's, Doc," Nicole said with a forced smile. 

"Let's  _go,_ " Wynonna said. "We have shit to do, the case is not going to solve itself," Wynonna snapped. 

Nicole and Doc both rolled their eyes and went over to join Wynonna.

*****

"Shit," Waverly said while staring at a broken plate. "This is what I get for doing everything angry." Waverly was cleaning up and ended up breaking a very nice plate from the set that they got during the baby shower. Waverly also angrily threw it into the trash and all the little bits and pieces. She all of a sudden felt herself getting emotional and before she knew it she felt tears running down her face. 

"Stop, no, you're not crying over a broken plate," Waverly said through tears. She hated that she cried over just about everything, it seemed that when she got mad she cried. 

"Oh," Waverly said while grabbing her belly. Their baby was starting to kick for the first time, it startled Waverly, she though it was gas at first. But their doctor said their baby should start kicking anytime now and it might feel like gas, but you should tell the difference pretty quick.

"Oh my god," Waverly said, smiling like a dork and crying even more now. She started laughing with excitement and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "I wish Nicole was here," she said, yearning for her wife to be here to feel their baby kick for the firs time. She reached for her phone to text her, but she couldn't find the right words since she left on such a bad note. " _She's probably busy- and she probably doesn't want to talk to me after this morning. Why was I such a bitch? I've been awful to her this past week, she deserves so much more."_ Waverly got up and made her way to the couch and tried to distract herself with her baby moving in her belly. But every time she moved she thought of how she wanted Nicole here with her. But she fell asleep before she could finish her thoughts. 

*****

"Oh crap..." Nicole said while looking at her phone. It was way past 8 and it was almost 10 o'clock. "Waverly's going to be pissed." Nicole sighed and sat in her cold car, waiting for it warm up and contemplating if she should even go home at all. But she decided she should since she'd probably be even more mad if she didn't come home that night.

"Whoa, I barely ate today," Nicole said at her growling stomach. "A bacon cheeseburger sounds good to me," she said while putting her car in drive. 

Since she was so hungry she get extra bacon and extra cheese, a large fry,  _and_ a milkshake. The only thing she really ate today was a few donuts and  _a lot_ of coffee. 

She finally got home and it was 10:17, way,  _way_ past 8. She braced herself as she opened the door, not knowing what she was coming home to. For all she know Waverly could be standing there like an angry father waiting for his daughter to come home or she could be in bed. But instead she walked in on Waverly sitting on the coach with a giant bowl of popcorn, non-dairy vegan free ice cream, while watching some 'Grey's Anatomy.'

" _Ok,_ " Nicole thought to herself. " _She's either really mad or has calmed down a bit. I'm hoping it's 'calm downed a bit."_

"I'm home," Nicole said, hanging up her jacket, unsure her wife's mood. She set down her food and went to get a plate and throw away her receipt. She saw the broken dish, which surprised to some degree, but her wife could get pretty angry sometimes. She went to wash her hands before eating, but Waverly came over before she could sit down.

"Hey," Nicole said, still staying extra cautious, not wanting to upset her even more.

"I'm sorry about before," Waverly said, very quiet and almost inaudible. 

"It's ok," Nicole said while drying her hands and leaning up against the sink to face Waverly.

"I'm sorry, I know I've been moody lately and I've been taking it all out on you, you deserve more. I've been awful, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. Just, I'm sorry," Waverly said, starting to cry again. 

Nicole's heart broke and she went over to comfort her wife. The end of her pregnancy has been rough and this past week has been no exception. 

"Waves, don't worry. I know this week has been rough on you. I spend almost everyday with your sister, I can handle a bit of moodiness from you," Nicole said, embracing her wife, comforting and kissing and wiping a few tears from her face. 

"And I love you, I'd never leave you, ever. I don't care how bitchy you're being. I meant what I said at the altar. For better or for worse, for sickness and in health. Not to be cheesy," Nicole said with a smile. "Right now, you're a little worse, and that's ok. You're allowed, you're growing a human in your belly, which is a lot. I can't say that I get it but I can say that I understand. And if I could carry our child, I would. But for right now, take it out on me. I can take it," she said giving her a kiss on forehead and cupping her head in her hands and looking her in the eye. She gently wiped away a tear with her thumb and smiled at her. 

"I'm so sorry, for everything I said. It was so unfair to call you out on not being able to have kids and on our wedding vows. I was such a bitch, it's awful what I said and I don't know where to start to make it up to you. I didn't mean any of it, not a single thing I said. I'm so sorry, baby. I love you and I don't care if you can have kids or not and I know your loyalty and honesty to me. I'm sorry, I love you so much, I hope you know that," Waverly said while more tears fell from her face.

"I know, I know you didn't mean it. It's ok, really. And you're right, I'm always by your side and I know you love me. I love you, Waverly," Nicole said while giving her a snotty kiss on the lips. 

"Come join me on the couch," Waverly said while wrapping her robe around her and heading towards the couch. 

"I gotta eat," Nicole said while gesturing towards her burger. 

"Eat on the couch, come cuddle with me, I want you with me," Waverly said while throwing a blanket over her. 

"But what if I spill? I know how you get about that stuff."

"I don't care, come, sit with me. Please," Waverly said with puppy dog eyes. 

Nicole quickly grabbed her food and milkshake and went to join her wife. She laid down on the ottoman and Waverly instantly cuddled up next to her, they watched TV while Nicole ate. They shared a few kisses here and there and Waverly stole some of Nicole's fries. 

"Ergh-," Waverly said, grabbing her stomach. Their baby was kicking and she completely forgot to tell her wife. 

"What?" Nicole said, her protective instincts kicking in. She was ready to grab her coat and keys and rush her to the hospital. "Is something wrong? What is it?" she said, her voice full of concern. 

Waverly smiled, which confused Nicole. "I don't need the hospital, it's our daughter, she's kicking and moving." 

Nicole smiled and her eyes got wide. "What? Why didn't you call me!" She placed a hand on her belly and looked down, smiling like an idiot. 

"I thought you were mad at me, I didn't want to bother you," Waverly said, feeling her move around in there. 

"You should've told me, this is a special circumstance." 

"I know, I'm sorry," Waverly said, her breath hitched a little as she was now really moving around in there. 

Nicole moved and layed down and gently placed her face on her wife's belly. Just listening and feeling. She wrapped her arms around her and sat up and kissed her. It was a deep kiss, Waverly broke it so that they could feel their daughter more. But Nicole didn't let her get away with it since she leaned in for more kisses. 

She finally stopped moving 2 minutes later, which was a disappointment to her mommies.

Nicole sat up and started to smother her wife in kisses and cuddles. Waverly smiled like an idiot and didn't want it to stop.

"It's really happening," Nicole said, letting Waverly breath while she pulled her in for more cuddles. "We're really going to be parents." 

Waverly smiled, "Very soon, might I add. But yeah, it's- really happening." 

Nicole smiled like a love crazed- teenage girl and looked at her Waverly. 

"I love you," Nicole said. She didn't give Waverly a chance to respond before going in for more kisses and cuddles. It was crazy that they'd been together for so long and Nicole still gave her butterflies every time. Every look felt like the first and every kiss was like their first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, this is so cute and makes me feel so lonely. Damn, I really want a girlfriend. Someone find me a Nicole Haught. Haha. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one! And again, thank you for your nice comments, love you guys :) xx
> 
> -also sorry for any grammar errors!


	12. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly goes into labor and goes to the hospital. 
> 
> -I jumped a few weeks ahead, I hope you don't mind!

It was Christmas Eve and Nicole was supposed to come back home later that evening.

She had been out of town for two days for some business and she was exhausted and missed Waverly like crazy. She had another half hour of her flight and then she was home. She just wanted to making cookies and spend a nice Christmas Eve with her family. 

****

"You good baby girl?" Wynonna asked while pouring another cup of coffee. Everyone was over again for a sleepover. Alice was in the living room playing with Jeremy and Robin and Wynonna, Doc, and Waverly were having adult time in the kitchen. 

"Um, yeah, I think," Waverly said grabbing her belly and sitting down. "These contractions are just really bad." She had them these last few weeks of pregnancy but they were really bad this time.  "I'm fine," she said smiling, trying to reassure her sister. 

"Ok, are you good to go and pick up Haught? Because I can go get her if you want," Wynonna said taking a sip of her coffee. 

"I'll be fine, I can pick her up." Waverly got up and tried walking around to see if that would help. She was slightly freaking out but she didn't want anyone worrying over her. 

"I'll be back soon," Waverly said as she grabbed her keys and walked out to the car. 

"Omph," Waverly felt a sharp pain as she got into the car. She held her stomach and took a few deep breaths. "I'm fine, you're fine," she said while starting the car. "Let's just go get my lovely wife," she said as she put the car in drive and drove to the airport. 

****

Nicole smiled as she was coming down the escalator. She saw her wife waiting there, wearing a winter coat and a beanie. She chuckled when she saw her trying to zip up her coat over her big belly. After a few failed attempts she gave up and threw her arms up in frustration. 

Waverly looked up and saw her wife making her way over, she gave a big smile and went and wrapped her arms around her and gave her a sweet kiss. Waverly grabbed her computer bag and wrapped her hand in hers as they walked out of the airport. 

"How was it?" Waverly asked. 

"Tiring, very busy. But I learned a lot actually. I missed you," Nicole said as she leaned in and gave her kiss on the temple. "I was only gone two days but it felt like two months. I hope you were ok when I was gone, nothing went wrong? Baby and you are all good?" 

Waverly laughed, she loved how Nicole was so invested and worried about this pregnancy; especially after their miscarriages. 

"I was fine. My contractions have been particularly worse over yesterday and today, but other than that, I was fine. And I missed you, too. I hated sleeping alone, I missed you giving me a goodnight kiss," Waverly started to tear up again, but manage to hold back her tears. 

Nicole could hear her voice quiver,"Oh, baby, I missed you too," she said reaching her hand around her waist and leaning in to give her a soft kiss on her temple. "I missed you like crazy." 

Waverly smiled and reached for her wife's hand on her hip and held it as they walked out of the airport. 

****

"Hey, Nicole!" everyone said as they greeting her and Waverly. 

"How was your trip?" Jeremy asked giving Nicole a hug. 

"It was good, very informative. I have a few things to change but overall it went well," Nicole said taking off her shoes. 

"What's up Haught stuff," Wynonna said giving her a soft punch on her arm. 

"I'll take your coat," Doc said.

"Auntie Nicole!!" Alice said running up to Nicole and jumping into her arms.

"Hi sweetie! How are you? Are you excited for tomorrow?" Nicole said giving her niece a smile.

"Yeah! Mommy and daddy said that Santa got me a lot of presents," Alice said, wiggling around in Nicole's arms.

"Mm, she might've had one too many cookies today," Robin said smiling.

Nicole laughed, "I'm going to go grab a quick shower." Nicole put Alice back down and went upstairs. 

Waverly smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown because she felt another contraction. This one was a lot more painful and it caused her knees to wobble a bit. She grabbed her belly and grabbed a seat so we wouldn't fall. 

"Waverly, that's like the hundredth time today you've grabbed your stomach in pain. I think we should go to the hospital. You could be in labor," Wynonna said setting down her mug and making her way to her sister. 

"Yeah, Waverly, I think you should go. Half the day today was been you sitting, uncomfortable and in pain. We can watch Alice," Robin said. 

"I don't think that's a good idea, my water hasn't broken and Nicole just got back. We're not spending Christmas Eve in the hospital," Waverly said in frustration. She was trying to ignore the pain, but she couldn't. She felt another sharp pain a few minutes after last one. And this one was even more painful.

She felt another one and winced again, she was trying to hide the fact that it hurt, but she wasn't doing a very good job. 

"Ok, that's it. We're going to the hospital," Wynonna said grabbing her coat and her keys. 

"No," Waverly barely managed to get it out. 

"It's not up for discussion," Wynonna said forcefully. 

"Don't worry, we'll hold down the fort," Doc said rubbing Waverly's back, trying to make her feel better. "But you really should go." 

"What's going on?" Nicole said coming back down the stairs in a jogger and a plaid shirt. 

"Were going to the hospital," Wynonna said grabbing her keys. 

Nicole got wide eyed and started to freak out. "What? Why? Is it your contractions? I thought you said they weren't that bad. Waverly what's going on? Be honest," Nicole said coming over to help her get up and get her coat on. 

"They weren't, well- not at that exact moment. They've gotten worse over the past few days," Waverly said in defeat, putting her arm the coat Nicole was holding for her. 

"Waverly, please, tell me about this stuff. I know you want to be tough but I have two of you now, I need to make sure that you're both ok," Nicole said holding out her arm to help Waverly to the car. 

"I've been trying to get her to tell me if she was really ok since we were like 5," Wynonna said starting the car. Nicole and Waverly were sitting in the back. With one hand Waverly was holding her belly and with the other she was squeezing Nicole's hand. Her anxiety was through the roof and she was pretty sure it was making her pain worse.

"Hold on, babygirl, we're almost there," Wynonna said while running a stop sign.

"Wynonna, we may be in a hurry but I'm still a cop and if you get us killed because you're running stop signs- I swear I will haunt you for the rest of your life," Nicole snapped from the backseat.

Wynonna rolled her eyes and grunted in frustration,"Calm your shit, there was no one and I was going 43. No one is going to get hurt. It's Christmas Eve for Gods sakes, everyone is in their home making their egg nogs and gingerbread houses."  

"Of course people are out! Some people getting their trees, having a bonfire, playing in the snow?!" Nicole yelled. "SLOW DOWN!" Wynonna slammed on her breaks and stopped for a deer running across the road. They just barely missed it before it ran off into the woods for good. 

"Jesus Christ Wynonna! What the fuck is wrong with you! Waverly is pregnant and in pain! You're going to get us killed!" Nicole let go of Waverly and leaned up towards the front. 

"No one is hurt, the car is fine, the hospital is just minutes away. You sure you're not pregnant? Because your reactions over the top," Wynonna said calmly, but dangerously.

"Fucking Christ, you know-" 

"Enough!" Waverly squeaked from the back. My water just broke and I don't want to have this baby in the back of this car. So Wynonna drive  _carefully_ and get me to the damn hospital," Waverly said readjusting herself in the seat. "And Nicole get back here and hold my hand," she demanded. 

"Right, sorry," Wynonna said driving to the hospital. 

"Sorry, baby. Here," Nicole said holding out her hand. 

They drove in silence, Nicole and Wynonna were fuming and Waverly could feel the tension. Which made everything worse. 

"I'll drop you off and I'll meet you in your room," Wynonna said driving up to the front entrance.

"C'mon sweetie," Nicole said. She sturdied herself so she could help Waverly get out. "Let's go check in."

****

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm Nurse Jackie. I'm the nurse assigned to your case," the nurse said grabbing some gloves. Waverly and Nicole smiled at her. "So our ER nurse got you all checked in and did your general exam yes?" 

"Yes," Nicole said looking at Waverly. "So, is everything looking good? Everyone is healthy?" Nicole asked, she had the everything- better- be- ok tone in her voice. The nurse smiled as she grabbed some gloves. "Can you put your feet in the stir ups please?" she said grabbing a thin sheet to put over her.

"I'm just going to check your cervical dilation, so to do so I'm going to have to stick my fingers inside of you. Don't be to alarmed," the nurse said. 

"Ok," Waverly said nervously, she was gripping Nicole's hand as hard as ever. Waverly was an emotional mess and a few tears fell from her eyes. Nicole reached up and wiped them with the pad of her thumb. But the exam didn't take more than a minute. 

"Ok, so you're about 4 centimeters dilated," she said as she threw away her gloves and grabbed Waverly's chart to write it in. "Let's just check her heart rate"

She grabbed the ultrasound want and put some jelly on Waverly's stomach. Immediately, they heard the heartbeat. It was fast, like almost like a train. 

"Baby is looking good," the nurse said wiping off the jelly. "You're all set." 

Waverly smiled and looked at Nicole. She kissed her hand as she sat up. 

"When do you think I'll be fully dilated?" Waverly asked. 

"Well, it depends, it could happen in the next 10 minutes or it could be a couple of hours."

Waverly frowned and looked down, she just wanted to get this baby out so they could welcome her to the world. 

"Try not to worry too much. I know it's tough, just keep holding on," the nurse said with a smile. "Now, would you like an epidural?"

"Yes," Waverly said almost immediately. The nurse laughed. 

"Ok, let me go get everything and I'll be back to give that to you." 

"Thank you," Nicole said as she sat on Waverly's bed. She smiled, she new Waverly was anxious about this. "Hey, I love you," she said reaching her hand up to Waverly's flushed cheek. 

Waverly laughed and took Nicole's hand in hers. "I'm nervous, what if something goes wrong. What if the umbilical cord gets caught, what if she has some incurable disease that no one caught and she it messed with her life. What if-" 

"Waverly, nothing is going to go wrong, I promise. I have a good feeling about this, let's just stay positive ok?" Nicole moved closer to Waverly and put her arm over her legs and leaned in. "I love you, you're a trooper," she said as she gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Waverly smiled and went in for another, she loved all the support and love she got from her wife. 

"Ok," she said bringing in a small cart. "I'm going to need you to sit up and sit at the edge of the bed facing your wife," she said putting on gloves. 

"I'm going to insert this needle into your back. It might be sharp and it might burn a little bit. You're going to feel a little pressure, or you may feel nothing at all," she said getting the supplies. 

Waverly got up slowly and sat the edge of the bed. She had a death grip on Nicole's hand, it was so tight she thought that she might break them. Nicole didn't mind though, she was happy to at least feel some type of pain so Waverly wasn't completely alone in this. 

"Ok, ready?" the nurse said while putting the needle up to her bare back. 

Waverly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Nicole's heart broke a little to see how emotional she was, she gave her a small kiss on her head.

"One, two, three," she inserted the needle into her back. 

Waverly scrunched her face in uncomfortableness. "Oww," she said really high pitched in pain. "Ow, oh." She squeezed Nicole's hands even harder. She felt a lot of pressure on top of another contraction. The tears were falling and her nose was starting to run. 

"Ok- let me just take this out. Ok, you're all set, you did great," the nurse said while taking out the needle and throwing things away. "Ok, try to relax ok? The doctor will be in soon," she said as she walked out of the room.

"Thank you," Waverly said.

"How was that, baby?" Nicole asked wiping a tear from her eye.

"It was painful. The pressure on top of the needle, on top of the burn on top of the contraction. It just, sucked," she said wiping her eyes.

"You're my hero," Nicole said giving her a kiss on the head and giving her a small hug.  

"I'll get you some ice chips," Nicole said opening the door. "I love, you," she said before stepping out. 

****

"Haught, is everything good? I got some food," Wynonna said holding up a bag of diner food. 

"Yeah, everything is fine," Nicole said holding the cup of ice chips. "She is 4 centimeters dilated." 

"I got Waverly a salad, with the weird rice thing that's apparently really good for you." 

Nicole chuckled slightly,"It's called quinoa. And that's sweet, I'm sure she'll appreciate that but she can't eat anything." 

Wynonna scrunched her eyebrows in frustration. "Why not? She's already in labor, suffering. And now they're depriving her food? What kind of hospital is this?" 

Nicole rolled her eyes,"Relax, it's incase she needs an emergency c-section. They want to keep her stomach empty in case there are any complications and she needs to go under. You can regurgitate food through your breathing tube and choke to death. It's for safety reasons." 

"Wow, pretty and smart. Anything else you're hiding from us?" Wynonna said with a smirk. 

"Well, I spent half of the pregnancy reading pregnancy books and baby books so." Nicole smiled and looked at Wynonna, "Did you just call me pretty?"

Wynonna shook her head in disbelief, "Nope."

Nicole smiled, she totally knew that she called her pretty but would never admit it.

"Hi cutie," Nicole said opening the door to Waverly's room.

"How's everything going babygirl. Do you need anything? Are they taking good care of you? Why is there no nurse here or doctor? I'm going to go talk to someone," Wynonna said intensely. 

"No, stop, don't do that. Everything is fine, the nurse came like 10 minutes ago. I'm fine, I swear." Waverly said reaching out for her sister. 

Wynonna turned around and walked over took her sisters hand and sat on the bed and gave a slight smile. 

"The rest of them are going to be here soon. But meanwhile, you don't mind if we eat do you?" Wynonna said gesturing towards the bag full of food. 

Waverly smiled and rolled her eyes, the thing on her mind 24/7 besides Alice was when the next meal was going to be. "Yeah, it's fine." 

"Oh great," Nicole said going for the bag and taking all the items out.  _"Oh nice, she got me a bacon cheeseburgers and, onion rings?"_

"Onion rings?" Nicole said looking confused. 

"Yes, I like them. I thought you should try something new," Wynonna said taking a big bite into her burger. 

"Well, we're all doing something new today I guess," Nicole said unwrapping her burger. 

Waverly smiled and looked down at her phone, she was on instagram looking at mothers and their newborns. She was wondering what it would be like to hold her newborn in her arms. She was really worried that something was going to go wrong, she wasn't sure if she could handle another loss. She doesn't normally pray, but today she was praying almost every hour, every chance she could get she would pray that this baby was going to be ok. 

While Wynonna and Nicole were eating and Waverly was in the midst of daydreaming, there was a knock on the door. Jeremy poked his head, followed by Doc, Robin, and Alice. 

"Hi Waverly, we wanted to come see how you're doing, did you have her yet? Was it painful?" Jeremy asked.

"Whoa, calm down. Let's not bombard her with questions, she is in labor after all," Robin said putting his arm around him.

Waverly laughed,"I'm fine. Baby hasn't come yet, contractions are getting worse. It's late, what are you guys doing here?" It was 10:30 at night. Waverly sat up so she could face her friends better, her contractions hurt but she was trying to ignore them. 

"Hi Auntie Waverly," Alice whispered. 

"Hi sweetie, why are you whispering?" Waverly asked, helping Alice onto the bed. 

"Because Daddy says I need to chill because you need to relax," she said whispering into Waverly's ear. 

"Oh, that's very sweet, Alice. Thank you. But you can talk in your normal voice. Just no yelling, ok?" Waverly moved a piece of hair from her eyes and smiled.

"Ok, Auntie Waves," Alice said in her normal voice. 

"Whattya think? We should have one of those," Jeremy said. 

Robin got wide eyed and patted Jeremy on the shoulder. "Um, let's wait a little." 

"I know, I was only joking," Jeremy said while laughing. 

There was a knock on the door and a doctor appeared. 

"Hi everybody," she said with a smile. "I'm Dr. Peterson, I'll be the doctor on your case. It's nice to meet you," the doctor said extended an arm to shake Waverly's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," Waverly said, wincing in pain. 

"I'm Nicole- her " she said. Getting interrupted. 

"I'm Alice," she said, interrupting Nicole and standing up on the bed. 

"Well, it's nice to meet you Alice. How are you? Are you excited for Christmas?" The doctor said smiling. "I really like your dress" she said gesturing towards her outfit. She was dressed in a long sleeve white shirt under her plaid and green dress. She had stockings on uggs. It was weird that Wynonna wanted her daughter to dress so nicely for Christmas Eve, but she said that she wanted to seem like a good mom.

"Yeah, daddy told me that I was good this year and Santa got me a lot of gifts," she said proudly.

"Well, good for you then! As much as I like your dress, I'm going to need you to sit down ok?" she said gently. 

"Ok," Alice hoped off the bed and sat in a chair next to her dad. 

Nicole smiled and went to reintroduced herself. "Well, I'm Nicole, her wife," she said shaking her hand. 

"We're her family, I'm mistake number one. And the rest, well, take it as you will." Wynonna said, with a forced smile. 

"Wynonna..." Doc said, trying not to stir up trouble. 

"Don't mind her, she's just being- silly," Waverly said, gritting her tooth.

The doctor smiled,"Well, it's nice to meet you all. But I am going to need to exam Waverly so I'm going to need you guys to step out of the room for a few minutes ok?" 

Everyone got up and stepped out into the hallway. 

"Ok, I'm going to check your dilation. If you could out your legs on the stir ups please?" she said grabbing a thing sheet to put over her legs.

"How's your pain on a scale of 1 to 10. 10 being the worse," she said putting on gloves. 

"Um," Waverly said thinking. "Like a 7, I'm trying not to let it get to me," Waverly said wincing. 

"Well," she said from under the thin sheet. "That's good, but I think you should stop fighting it. You might find it less painful if you stop fighting. But you're doing great. You're 8 centimeters dilated, only 2 to go." 

Nicole looked at her wife and smiled. Waverly looked up leaned in to give her a kiss. 

"Um, how long will that take?" Waverly asked. 

"You dilated another 4 centimeters in about an hour, so I don't think it will be too long. I think maybe a half hour, more or less. But your heart rate and blood pressure is looking great, your baby's heart rate is looking great," she said looking at the monitor and her charts.  

"Thank you," Waverly said breathing out. 

"Oh my god, it hurts," Waverly said exasperated. She finally just stopped fighting it and just complained. 

Nicole gave her a kiss and whispered in her ear,"I know, baby. I know." 

****

It was 11:30 at night, Alice was asleep on a small, uncomfortable couch, Wynonna and Doc were sleeping in small arm chairs. Nicole was sitting on a chair leaning over and sleeping on the side of Waverly's bed. Jeremy and Robin found a spot on the floor. It had been an hour and she hasn't dilated to 10 centimeters yet. She was frustrated and she just wanted to sleep, but she couldn't because her contractions were getting worse. There was a knock on the door, everyone woke up due the uncomfortableness in a hospital room. But Alice, was out.

"Hi everybody, sorry to wake you," Dr. Peterson said. "I'm going to have to check her dilation again."

"Um, doc, if you don't mind. We're going to stay here," Wynonna said.

The doctor looked at Waverly, she nodded her head. "We've been through enough together, it's ok."

"Alrightie then, if I could have you guys stand next to her behind the stir ups please," she said while getting another thing sheet and getting gloves.

She looked under the sheet and saw that Waverly was finally at 10 centimeters, "Good news, you're at 10 centimeters, you're ready to deliver," She said throwing away her gloves.

"Really?" Waverly asked.

There were a bunch of 'ohs' and 'ahs' and 'no way's!' in the room. 

"Let me call everyone on your case and we'll get set up for the delivery," she said with a smile. She grabbed her stethoscope and headed for the door. 

"Oh my god, this is really happening," Waverly said through the tears. 

"I love you so much," Nicole said while giving her a kiss on the head.

"You got this babygirl. Haught and I will be right here," Wynonna said taking Waverly's hand in her own. 

"Congratulations!" Jeremy and Robin both said at the same time. 

"Congratulations, Waverly. Having a child is the best thing that could happen to you," Doc said looking at Alice. "I think I'll take her to the waiting room during, um, everything," he said while walking over to pick up Alice. 

"Yeah, we don't want to scar her. I mean, vagina, blood, and all the other gross things that can come with childbirth. Oh and the possibility of you pooping on the table," Wynonna said. 

"Wait, blood, vagina, poop? Ohh," Jeremy said passing out. 

"Oh God," Robin said, going to wake up Jeremy. "Wake up, please," Robin prodded. 

"What? Oh, ow," Jeremy said putting his hand on the back of his head. There was now a bump there when he fainted. "Um, we'll step out. But we love you Waverly," Jeremy said with the best smile he could muster. 

"We'll see you soon," Robin said with a smile while guiding Jeremy out the door. 

"Oh my god, that's going to happen?" Waverly said frantically.

"Well yeah! I mean you should know you're hands were all up in my hoo-ha when I birthed Alice," Wynonna said. 

"Oh my god," Waverly groaned, throwing her head back in panic. 

"Don't worry," Nicole said through her teeth, shooting Wynonna a glare. "Everything is going to be fine, no matter if all that stuff happens, ok?" Nicole reached up a hand and ran her fingers through her hair and then cupped her chin. She smiled and then gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. It seemed to calm Waverly down because Nicole saw her blood pressure went way down, which was good. So she went in for another, Waverly wasn't complaining, she loved it. 

"Ok, enough," Wynonna snapped. "She's about to give birth. The doctors and I don't want you guys making out." 

There was a knock at the door and their doctor and a whole bunch of nurses came in. One nurse grabbed a gown, another grabbed gloves, another grabbed towels and other weird medical supplies, and another walked over to Waverly. 

Dr. Peterson got into a gown, while a nurse held out gloves for her to put them in. She also put on a scrub cap. 

Waverly was unsure, but she nodded anyway. Wynonna and Nicole were on both sides, their hands were being crushed by Waverly's and she wasn't even pushing yet. Nicole moved some hair out of the way and rubbed her shoulder. Trying to make her feel better. 

"You got this, baby. I'm right here. I love you," Nicole said. 

"I'm right here, too," Wynonna said, kinda snappy like. "Don't forget when you tell your first birth story that  _I_ was here, too."

"Not the time, Wynonna," Nicole said through her teeth. 

"I want some recognition, Haught. You tend to take the spotlight sometimes," Wynonna said sassily, egging on Nicole. 

"I don't, I just say what really happened, which isn't always about you," Nicole snapped back.

"Shut up! The both of you, if you can't stop arguing you can get the hell out and I'll have this baby myself!" Waverly said. 

They stopped arguing immediately and apologized. 

"Sorry, babygirl," Wynonna mumbled. 

"Sorry, Waves," Nicole said. 

A nurse came over and helped her get her legs in the stir ups. She gently held on to her right leg while Dr. Peterson came over and sat in front of Waverly. A very exposed Waverly. 

"Hi Ms. Earp," the nurse said. She could see that Waverly was visibly nervous, so she tried to reassure her. "Don't worry, we're going to take great care of you and your baby."  

"Ok, Waverly. Are you ready to do this?" Dr. Peterson said with a reassuring smile. 

"Uh, I think so. Yes, I'm- I'm ready," Waverly said in a shaky voice. 

"Ok," the nurse on her right said. "You're going to push for 10 seconds and stop ok?" 

Waverly nodded and looked back down at their doctor. 

"Alright, ready? Take a big breath in," the nurse said. 

Suddenly Waverly, looked up at Nicole, terrified. "I don't think I can do this."  

"Yes you can, you've survived hell. I know you can. You have so much fight in you, Waves," Nicole said running her fingers through Waverly's sweaty hair.

She nodded and took a big breath in, she gripping hard on Wynonna and Nicole's hand. 

"Ready and 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." Waverly pushed hard, she got to ten and stopped.

"You did great, ok and another. 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10," the nurse said.

Waverly was starting to tear up, she sat back and leaned into Nicole. "I can't, it hurts," she was sobbing. "I'm so tired." 

"C'mon, Waves. You got it," Nicole said, her voice cracking. She hated seeing her wife in pain, especially since she couldn't do more.

"Nicole," Waverly cried. "I can't." 

"We're so close, Waverly," Dr. Peterson said. "You can do it, we all know you can."

"Yeah, c'mon on baby sis. Only a few more to go," Wynonna said with a smile. 

"Deep breath. And 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10," the nurse said. 

Waverly pushed with every little bit of energy she had. She pushed so hard she was sure she one- pooped the table and two- blew her brains out. It was painful, but _so_ worth it. She suddenly heard a huge scream, she was hit with a wave of emotions. 

"Here she is!" Dr. Peterson said wiping her off and handing her straight to Waverly. 

Wynonna decided to give them some space and backed up a little.

Waverly was crying,"Oh my God. She's beautiful," she looked up at Nicole who also was crying. Nicole leaned in for a kiss and looked at their newborn. A huge smile ran across both of their faces. 

"She is," Nicole said leaning down, putting her hand behind their baby's head. "She's perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! I hope that the next one is going to be great! Also sorry if the doctor stuff isn't exactly on par. I'm not a doctor, I mean I'm only 16. And I was kinda banking it off a little bit of research and some family youtubers birth videos lol. Although some of it is stuff I already knew. Also so if this writing isn't exactly on par either :( my brain is just dead from like everything else going on in my life so. but thank you all for your support ! xx


	13. Hazel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole welcome their little one into the world.
> 
> Also please check the notes at the end!!

"Born at 11:52:36 PM. Christmas Eve, baby," Dr. Peterson said smiling. "Nicole would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" 

"Yes please," Nicole said happily, walking over to the doctor. Dr. Peterson handed her the scissors. 

"Just cut above the clamp right here," she said pointing to the white clamp around the baby's umbilical cord. 

Nicole was little shaky, she wasn't sure if she was going to do it right. But she grabbed the scissors and went for it and it came off with ease. The nurse took a cloth and wiped off some blood and took their newborn over to be cleaned up.

Nicole came over to her wife and gave her a kiss. She smiled at her best friend, it was so surreal. She couldn't believe it was actually happening. 

"Good job, mom," Nicole said leaning in close and giving her a smile. She gently rubbed the back of her sweaty and messy head. Nicole looked up at the nurse, she was wiping off their baby, getting ready to swaddle her. She could feel herself getting extra protective, she was ready to jump their nurse if she so much as thought their baby was being hurt. 

Waverly on the other hand started to cry again. her emotions were a rollercoaster. She felt a million all at once. The nurse came walking back and handed her a less white and grimy baby, loosely swaddled in a soft white cloth. Waverly lightly stroked their baby's forehead with her thumb and gently moved the hat from her eyes. 

"She has beautiful blue eyes. And she definitely has your nose," Waverly said, giving a shaky laugh. She looked up at Nicole and looked back at their newborn. She couldn't believe that she was actually here. "What do we name her?"

Nicole pursed her lips and looked at her baby,"After my aunt, Hazel." She knew when she looked at her that she was meant to be a Hazel.

"Hazel Michelle Earp Haught," Waverly said with a slight chuckle. "What a mouthful." 

"Hazel," Nicole said giving Hazel a very soft kiss on the forehead. "Hi Hazel, welcome to the world." Nicole looked at their little one with and felt complete. Her heart was bursting with love. So much that she didn't know what to do with it. She started tearing up, she wasn't normally one to cry but this moment really hit her. She never thought find the love of her life, let alone have a family. But here she was, doing it all. 

"Our perfect little girl, I love her so much and it's only been a few minutes,"Waverly said.

"She's really something," Wynonna said walking up on Waverly's other side. "She's beautiful, Waverly. Nice job." Wynonna looked up at Nicole. "You too, Haught. Have you decided a name?" 

"Hazel, after my aunt. Hazel Michelle Earp Haught," Nicole said.

"One hell of a family she's being born into," Wynonna said with a slight sigh. Although she was beautiful, their family was known for their bad luck. She just hoped that this baby wouldn't be fated like her and her sister.

"Here,"Waverly said handing Hazel off to Nicole. She took her in her arms and cradled her head in the crook of her elbow. She slowly sat on the edge of the bed and just took it all in. She gave her a kiss on the forehead, wiping off a tear from her face. 

"Does Aunt Wynonna get to hold her?" she said giving a smile and holding out her arms. 

Nicole smiled and looked down at her daughter one last time before giving her to Wynonna. 

"Hi, I'm your Aunt Wynonna. I'll be here when you wanna get out of that house and actually live. I know where the good herbs are," Wynonna said whispering that last part.

"What the hell, Wynonna? No!" Waverly said angrily.

"Kidding," Wynonna said smiling. "Totally, kidding. But seriously," Wynonna said looking back down at her niece. "I'll be here for you, Hazel. Always." Wynonna smiled. She pulled back her hat to reveal her hair was a reddish, brownish color.

"She has your hair, Haught." She pulled back her hat a bit and revealed that she had a pretty good amount of hair. Slightly red, slightly brown. "You have great parents, Hazel. Parents who I do love," Wynonna said with a small sigh. She held up her hand at Nicole before she could say anything,"Don't say anything and never bring that up," she said sternly while she handed Hazel back to Waverly. 

"Waverly, you did great. We're all done here," Dr. Peterson said interrupting. 

"Really? Don't you have to stitch me, or do something with the placenta. Or like, I don't know other stuff?" Waverly asked. 

"We actually got that done while you were with her," she said gesturing towards Hazel. "And by the way, Hazel is a great name," she said smiling. "But congratulations you guys. Try to get some rest ok? I'll be back in the morning," she said grabbing her chart and walking out the door. 

There was a knock on the door, Jeremy, Robin, Doc, and Alice all came in quietly. 

"Aw, there she is! She's beautiful!," Jeremy said with a huge grin across his face. He walked up and stood next to Wynonna. 

"Congratulations, Waverly! She really is adorable," Robin said giving Waverly a kiss on the forehead.

Alice hopped up on the bed, but was quickly stopped by Doc. "Hold up there little girl, let's give Auntie Waverly and the new baby some space." Alice pouted and started to glare at her dad. 

"No it's ok. But Alice, you have to be super soft. Ok?" Waverly said gently sitting up and moving closer to her niece so she could see the new baby. 

"Ok, Auntie Waves," Alice said looking at her new cousin. "When will she open her eyes?"

"Well, we're not completely sure. Hopefully soon," Waverly said smiling and pulling her daughters back towards her.

"Have you decided a name?" Doc asked at the foot of the bed. 

"Hazel Michelle Earp Haught," Nicole said. 

"Quite, the mouthful. I like it," Doc said taking off his hat. 

"Do you guys want to hold her?" Waverly said eagerly. 

Nicole started to get protective and wasn't sure if she wanted everyone holding their newborn. "Is that a good idea? I mean they have germs and she was born only 20 minutes ago. I don't want our daughter getting sick or dropped or injured." Nicole started to look at Jeremy and then at Wynonna. 

"They'll be fine. You can go and help them all and make sure they're fine," Waverly said handing her to Jeremy. 

"Oh my God, she's so small," Jeremy said. "I'm shaking."

"Jeremy, if you drop our daughter I swear I will shove-" Nicole said gritting her teeth. 

"Nicole," Waverly warned. Nicole stopped talking but wouldn't stop glaring at Jeremy. 

Jeremy quickly but gently handed her off to Robin, who was a complete natural. "Look at her eyes, they're so blue," he said. He started to rock her a little bit in his arms. Which caused her to coo slightly and bury her head more into the cloth. Which also received 'was' from everywhere. 

Jeremy handed her off to Doc. He took her gently in his arms and immediately she seemed to relax more. Sinking more into the blanket. "She really is something," Doc smiled and gently adjusted her head. 

"I wanna hold her," Alice insisted. 

"Um, I-" Nicole started to say. But got interrupted by Waverly.

"Of course you can, Alice. Here," Waverly said. She reached up and took her from Doc and gently placing her Alice's lap, holding up her head.

Alice looked for a few minutes, but then Hazel started to cry, which upset her and made her jump. "Oh no, she doesn't like me," Alice said in defeat, putting her head down.

"Oh don't worry Alice. All babies cry, you cried when you were a baby," Waverly said.

"I did?" Alice said in disbelief. 

"You sure did, you wouldn't stop actually," Waverly said adjusting Hazels' swaddle.

"Hm," Alice said, sitting there contemplating what she just 'discovered.'

"Quiet the Christmas Eve, eh?" Wynonna asked looking at the gang.

"Sure is, but the best I've ever had," Jeremy said. 

"Ditto," Wynonna said.

"What's better than the miracle of life?" Robin said, being corny. He got closer to Jeremy and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

"Being a parent really is a blessing," Doc said looking longingly at Hazel.

"Well," Wynonna said grabbing her coat. "As much as we love you, I think we're going to go home and get some sleep and shower. But we'll be back first thing tomorrow morning," Wynonna said giving her a kiss on the head. 

"Ok, I love you guys," Waverly said. 

"Love you, Waverly, congratulations!" Everyone said over each other as they walked out.

Nicole came back and sat at her wife's bedside. Waverly took out her breast and began to breastfeed. Just smiling at their newborn, watching her eat. Nicole placed her hand softly on Waverly's  thigh and yawned. She was exhausted but didn't want to miss anything. 

"She latched on really quick, she must be hungry," Waverly said lifting her up to adjust her head positioning. 

Nicole smiled at her,"How do you feel?"

"I'm tired, but I'm my heart is so full. Thank you for staying by my side through all of this, through everything. I know it wasn't easy, especially with my mood swings. But I'm so glad that you stuck around and I'm so glad I met you. I love you so much and can't see myself raising our family without you. I truly don't know what I'd do if you were gone. You're my best friend and I can already tell the you're going to be a great mother. I love you more than words can express. I just- I love you," Waverly said wiping a small tear from her face. But she wasn't alone because Nicole was tearing up too. Today was just full of emotions. She smiled and came closer to her wife and wiped a tear with the pad of her thumb and gently cupped her face just under her jaw. 

"I love you, too. I love you so much, Waverly. You make me a better person, you're my role model and I can't imagine life without you either. I love you Waverly Earp, our daughter is one lucky girl," Nicole said giving her a soft, long kiss on the lips. But Waverly wasn't done when Nicole pulled away. "No," she said pursing her lips for another kiss. Nicole didn't mind, she smiled and gave her another quick kiss before sitting back down. Waverly looked down and Hazel had let go. So, Waverly put her breast back in her gown. 

"Here, come lay with me," Waverly said giving her Hazel so she could scoot over.

Nicole did as she was told and slowly got on the bed with her wife. She grabbed a pillow with one hand while she held Hazel in the other and propped it behind her upper back. Hazel started to snuggle into Nicole and buried her head into her blanket.

"Does this mean she get's double the presents?" Waverly asked with a slight smile.

Nicole laughed,"I don't know, does it?" She turned her head to give her wife a kiss on the forehead.

She continued rubbed her back so that she would fall asleep, but she also found herself getting more tired. Before their little one dozed off, she gave a slight smile. Which caused Waverly and Nicole to smile uncontrollably. They just laid there, watching Hazel sleep. Nicole didn't want to miss anything, she was afraid that if she fell asleep that something would happen and she'd miss it- good or bad. Waverly on the other hand, was out like a light. Nicole looked over and wanted desperately to give her a kiss, but was afraid she was going to wake up Hazel, so she stayed put. She was starting to get uncomfortable in her position, but she didn't care. She had both her girls right with her. She was trying hard not to fall asleep, but eventually succumbed to her long almost 20 hours of no sleep-due to her airport and flight, labor and delivery. It was almost one in the morning and they were both asleep, Waverly's head on rested on the Nicole's arm and their little angel sleeping softly in Nicole's arms. This was definitely a day to remember. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here she is! Baby Hazel! I hope you enjoyed this one. I did change the name and put this as a part of a series. I can't decide if the next series is going to be them bringing home their newborn and learning what it's like to be a new parent. Or if it skips a few months ahead and it shows how kids can sometimes be a real test to marriage. Or a little bit of both where the first few chapters are them learning how to be new parents and the rest of the chapters is a test of marriage. I can't decide so let me know in the comments! But I love you guys and thank you so much for the support!! xo


End file.
